Heartache on the Big Screen
by somuchanemoia
Summary: Both Otabek and Yuri are cast in an upcoming gay romantic drama as love interests when their mutual friends ask them to play the roles. They have chemistry and the look. One problem though; they don't necessarily get along. What happens over the year and a half of filming? Will they become a Hollywood power couple or are they going to just be another heartache on the big screen?
1. Otabek: Meet Your New Co-Star

**Heartache on the Big Screen**

 **Written by:** SadieAnnabethMellark ( porkcutletbowltrash)

 **Summary:** Both Otabek and Yuri are cast in an upcoming gay romantic drama as love interests when their mutual friends ask them to play the roles. They have chemistry. They have the look. One problem though; they don't necessarily get along. What happens over the year and a half of filming? Will they become a Hollywood power couple or are they going to just be another heartache on the big screen?

o.O.o

 **Chapter One: OTABEK**

"Aren't you even a little bit nervous about this?"

"Why would I be? I've been on camera before…" Otabek Altin looked up from where he was looking over the script that he had been reading through for the past week at the woman in front of him.

"This will be your first time acting as half of a gay couple…" Natasha was looking down at him as she paused her pacing in front of him to look at him with a mix of concern and disbelief. She had highly discouraged him from taking the role in _Of Ice and Ashes_ ; a romantic drama that one of his good, Yuuri Katsuki, had written and produced. He'd gotten the call from Yuuri one night, begging him to write some of the music for the movie and somewhere in the conversation that had dragged into the early hours of the morning, Otabek had agreed to star in the film as well. At first, he'd figure he'd star as a minor or secondary character at the most, but then Yuuri had told him that he'd be playing one of the two main characters, which he'd taken in stride.

"And…?"

"And you aren't even sure what you are-"

Otabek's jaw tightened and he looked up at Natasha with cold eyes, "So what? First of all, you can't tell me what I am and what I'm not in my personal life. You may be my manager-"

"And your real life girlfriend!"

"Just because we've hooked up before doesn't mean we're a thing, sweetheart." He told her in a whispered anger, "And second of all, unlike you, I don't need to be physically intimate or to experiment to decide what my sexual orientation is and you know that. And lastly, that's incredibly rude to say, you know."

"This could be bad for your career…" Natasha was equally as quiet now, looking at him with cold eyes.

"Who cares? I'm surprised I've last this long in LA for this long; fourteen years in the industry is longer than I expected to be here."

"You're at the top of your game right now. You're releasing a new album in four months, you're now writing songs for a movie where you'll be most of the soundtrack, your relationship with Kayla-"

"You mean my contract with Kayla? We're due to break up in a few months. I'll say though that out of all the girls you've partnered me with for work, she's been the most entertaining of them all."

"I'm serious Altin. This may be your downfall."

"Or it may be my saving grace. The band isn't doing well. We're all going to be going our separate ways by the end of the year and then I'll be launching my own solo career in the music industry. With the soundtrack, I'll be doing myself and my friend a favor."

"He's also an ex-lover…"

"What went on between Yuuri and I seven years ago, is none of your business. This could be a boost for me. Think of it all as a business deal if that'll help you sleep at night." Otabek set the script aside and stood from his favorite reading chair and gave her a sarcastic smile, "It was nice having you over."

She gave him a murderous look and stomped over to the kitchen counter where her purse and her heels from last night had sat, picking them up and then swishing her hips back and forth as she made her way angrily out of the door. Otabek was no fool, he knew she was trying to bait him into apologizing and inviting her over again for another night. Not that that'll happen.

He couldn't help but smile softly as the front door to his apartment slammed shut with vigor. Natasha was a pain in the ass, sure, but he couldn't deny that she was incredibly beautiful when she was angry. He loved to piss her off, but he also had a line of where he wouldn't return the fighting with passionate flirting and possibly a night of angry sex. Natasha had definitely crossed it when she brought up Yuuri. Sure, he and Yuuri hadn't worked out way back when he was 17 and Yuuri was 19. Sure, they hadn't been good for each other romantically in the long run. However, they had been a beautiful burning flame together and Otabek would never forget how amazing Yuuri had been. Even when it ended, they didn't stay estranged for very long and stayed good friends over the years.

Otabek made his way into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before he headed out to the studio; he was supposed to be meeting his new co-star today along with Yuuri and his husband (who was the director) Viktor, as well as a couple other nameless higher-ups. He wasn't all that worried about the meeting, honestly. Yuuri had said that Viktor had picked the other lead role and that Otabek would like him. At the meeting, they would start going over some of the technical issues of filming (which would be rather boring), but then Yuuri had invited him to join Viktor and himself for coffee afterwards to catch up, so there was a bright side besides being able to meet the actor who his character on screen would be dating.

A soft brush on fur rubbed against and then between his legs and he smiled down at the Ragdoll cat who was sliding between his calves and meowing softly, begging for food. He knelt down and picked up the cat who automatically went limp in his arms, purring as he held her like a baby.

"Good morning, Jaqsı" He crooned as he pressed a soft kiss to her furry head as he walked to the pantry, "Daddy is gonna get you some food before I go, pretty girl."

She purred and snuggled into Otabek's arms in content. It didn't matter how many girls he'd hooked up with or dated over the years, there was only one girl in his life who truly mattered and that was Jaqsı. His precious cat had been there since his first year in the business, keeping him company and giving him love as he was forced between filming shows and attending interviews. His mother had left him under the care of his at the time manager (she couldn't afford to live in Hollywood, even with Otabek's earnings), so Jaqsı had been his only family he saw consistently over the past fourteen years. He'd gotten her as a baby and since the moment he had first held her, they were companions.

"Daddy's got a big day ahead of him," he looked down at his white-furred companion as he dug in the pantry for a can of cat food. He'd tried to give her dry food for breakfast once and she wouldn't stop meowing and almost tripping him until he had opened a can of wet food, "I'm gonna be meeting my new co-star today, Jaqsı. Plus, I'll be seeing Yuuri again. You remember Yuuri, don't you? He was one of the few people that you liked." Jaqsı purred and looked up at Otabek with brilliant blue eyes, "Do you want ocean whitefish & tuna or grain-free duck & potatoes?" Jaqsı just looked up at him lazily and purred, "I guess, I'll decide then."

He set his beloved cat on the kitchen island and cracked open a can of ocean whitefish & tuna cat food, putting it into Jaqsı's metal food bowl as she watched him and cleaned her paws with her tongue. He set the food bowl down in front of her and scratched behind her ears for a moment before returning to his coffee.

o.O.o

After he had finished getting ready and making sure Jaqsı (who had tried to leave with him) was settled in her kitty hammock he had gotten her a few years ago, he had managed to get into his car to get to the meeting. As usual, the typical California traffic was insane, but he had managed to make the 6-mile drive in under thirty minutes, which was rather amazing. Everything seemed to be getting better as the day went on. Even though he had dealt with an angry and rather rude Natasha this morning, he had managed to spend some quality time with his cat and had been able to make it to the studio offices a little before he was supposed to be there. His favorite song was playing on his phone – "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers – and he couldn't help but sing along to the lyrics. He pulled his Subaru BRZ into the studio parking lot, the windows rolled down as "Mr. Brightside" came to an end and the beginning of Good Charlotte's "I Don't Wanna Be In Love" started coming through the speakers. He sat in the car for a moment, looking through social media briefly before turning the car off and pulling himself from the car. He knew Yuuri and Viktor would already be here and he was hoping they could catch up for a bit before the meeting started.

It was a nice day out today, warm and sunny but not overly hot like it normally was as it was coming out of the summer and into the fall and more than ever he had wished that meetings like this could be held outside in the beautiful California breeze when it was actually nice outside. Obviously, though, that was not possible to do, especially when it came to films and shows. The music industry had been a little laxer on that unspoken rule, but Hollywood in all its shitty glamourous glory was rigid when it came to the secrecy of filming until the movie was already in process. Maybe he could convince Yuuri and Viktor to enjoy their coffee together at an outside table.

As he walked into the office, the receptionist gave him a flirtatious smile and he waved at her before heading up the long glass staircase to the offices up above. He had been here many years before when he had been a child star on Teen Screen Network; he could navigate this office building with his eyes closed. With his hands in his pockets, he ambled down the hallway, looking for any sign of Yuuri or Viktor. When Yuuri had introduced Otabek to his husband, Viktor, Otabek had taken a liking to him rather quickly. Like Yuuri, he was very kind and a very happy go lucky person, but he was definitely more outgoing and forward than the shy Japanese man. They balanced each other out and, Otabek couldn't deny it, they were rather adorable together. Yuuri had been so worried to introduce the two after all that he and Yuuri had gone through in the past, but Otabek had been very happy to meet Yuuri's lover and had been very happy that Yuuri had found someone who looked at him the same way that Otabek had looked at him seven years ago before shit hit the fan.

Turns out, Otabek didn't have to look far. A few doors down, he heard a very thick Russian accented voice speaking in a pacifying tone to an even thicker Russian accented voice that seemed to defiantly be louder. He couldn't make out the words exactly from where he was, but as he got closer he could definitely hear more of what was being said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" This came from the thicker accented voice, "I have to—"

"You can step away if you want to, Yura. It's not like I'm holding you at gunpoint…"

"Why?! Why does it have to be him?! Out of all the 7 billion people in the world, it had to be him?!"

"I really don't see what you're so upset about…" This came from a soft voice that Otabek immediately knew was Yuuri's.

"I can't believe you two did this to me!"

Someone let out a hard sigh before asking, "My love, would you mind getting us some coffee? Please?" This must've been Viktor's voice then.

True to Otabek's prediction the door next to the office he was currently passing opened and a beautiful man came shuffling out of the room, before shutting it softly behind him. His dark unruly hair was longer than the last time he had seen it, brushing into his eyes and curling around his ears. His dress shirt hugged his chest and figure rather nicely; he looked like a real professional while still being comfortable. Warm brown eyes had gone from uncertainty to relieve excitement in a matter of seconds as their eyes met.

"Otabek! You're here!" Yuuri Katsuki pulled him into a brief hug and smiled up at him as he pulled away, "It's been a long time."

"It sure has. Your hair is longer…" Yuuri gave a soft chuckle at that and nodded.

"I've grown to like it this length and so does Viktor, but don't tell him I told you that." He smiled up at Otabek and quirked his head back towards the end of the hall, "I was just about to get some coffee. Do you want anything?"

"I'll come see what else they have if you don't mind me helping."

"Come on then. I could use an extra set of hands," Yuuri said as the two Russian accented voices grew a little louder behind them.

Otabek raised his eyebrows in question, but Yuuri just shrugged, "They get that way sometimes. That's what happens when you practically grow up as brothers, I suppose, not that I can truly relate since it was just me and Mari."

Otabek nodded and hummed, "How is Mari? I haven't seen her since Christmas that one year."

"She's doing fine. She's studying in Japan while helping run an Onsen there. She occasionally comes and visits, but mostly we see each other via Skype calls. I guess she is planning on taking over the onsen once she graduates."

"Sounds like she's having fun."

"As fun as Mari can have, I guess." Yuuri teased as they stopped in front of a counter filled with food and beverages, "You know her. She's always been more of a stick in the mud than me."

"You mean she's the more mature one out of you too."

Yuuri laughed and nudged Otabek's arm gently, "I take offense to that. I'm not the one who is dating Kayla Brooks…"

"We're scheduled to end in a few months."

"Oh?" Yuuri raised his eyebrows as he grabbed the coffee pot, "Mr. Otabek Altin is tired of having to escort Kayla Brooks, two time Emmy nominee, rising star and Mrs. March in this year's Playboy Magazine."

"It's not like we've actually hooked up. We're in a contract. You know how that goes, Mr. I-dated-Jennifer-Tracy-for-six-months. Out of all of them though, I will say, Kayla has been the most entertaining. She keeps the press off of me for sure with how "famous and fabulous" she is. It's a nice change."

Yuuri hummed and poured another cup of coffee, who Otabek assumed was for Viktor, "Same as always then? You've never been in love with the spotlight."

"Never have. Never will. I sing because I love to sing, but other than that, I couldn't give a rats ass about publicity. Touring and interviews are rough, but when I'm actually on that stage, I feel at home."

"Just as poetic as always too…" Yuuri grabbed the two steaming cups of coffee in his hands as Otabek reached for a bottle of water, "We should get back to the room so you and Yuri can meet before Christine gets here. She wants to see an impromptu scene between you two to make sure the chemistry is there."

"And if it's not…?"

"Don't worry. It will be." Yuuri gave him a soft nudge with his elbow in reassurance before leading Otabek into the now eerily silent room.

Otabek wasn't sure what he was expecting to see when he went into the room, but he certainly did not picture this. By the way, Yuuri had made it sound, his co-star, Yuri, would be very energetic and a happy go lucky person like he and Viktor. Yuri would be a seductive hipster like Viktor or an unintentional beauty like Yuuri. What Otabek saw had been way out of left field from what he had imagined. Sitting around the big boardroom table sat Viktor, his silver hair looking as shiny and perfect as ever, cerulean blue eyes shining when they landed on Yuuri and his soft form-fitting dress shirt that had been perfectly pressed (no doubt by Yuuri; Otabek was still missing his amazing ironing skills to this day) looking very flattering on him.

That wasn't the shocking part though. The shock factor had come in when he spotted the man sitting next to Viktor.

The first thing he saw as the flash of platinum blonde hair falling around the man's shoulders in soft waves, blonde strands making his oceanic eyes pop even more against his pale skin. He was dressed completely in black, from his t-shirt to his leggings that hugged his legs perfectly to the worn hoodie tied around his waist. His feet were folded under him comfortably and his hands were fiddling with a ring on his finger.

He would've been astonishingly beautiful, even more, beautiful than Yuuri and Viktor, if it weren't for the look he sent Otabek's way. Green oceanic eyes looked at him with the ferocity of a tropical storm; Hard, cold, filled with hatred and desperate to drown him in the throes of his rapid waves of fury.

"Otabek! Long time no see!" Viktor stood and smiled at him happily as he came to give Otabek a quick hug, which he returned his eyes not looking away from the hard ones watching him, "How have you been?"

"I've been doing well. Finishing up the album and all that." He pulled away from Viktor, who squeezed his shoulders in happiness, "Plus, I've been fine-tuning a few songs for the film and for another studio album."

"Ah! Yuuri said that you were going to be writing almost the entire soundtrack for this project. I can't wait to see what you've come up with."

"A new album already? I thought you just finishing up the one that's going to be released in a few months…"

Otabek blushed ever so softly, "I like to be proactive, I guess you could say."

"Any ideas for the theme of this one then?" Yuuri asked curiously.

Otabek shook his head, "Not yet. I'm just messing around with chords and riffs at the moment."

"Hey, Old man! Are you planning on introducing us or what?" This came from the blonde Yuri sitting at the table who was still glaring at Otabek. Viktor turned to him momentarily before turning back to Otabek.

"Pardon him, Otabek. He ran out of his chill pills about an hour ago. This is Yuri Plisetsky and he will be playing your love interest."

Otabek nodded and tried to give Yuri his best most friendly smile (that was incredibly small; he had never been great at smiling when out of a scene), "Hi. It's nice to meet you."

Yuri sighed and rolled his eyes, "Ditto, asshole."

Otabek shrunk back slightly, but Viktor gave him a reassuring pat on the back, "Don't take it personally. He greets everyone inappropriately. He's still learning to use his manners at twenty-one. His Mama didn't teach him right."

"My Mama was your Mama, Vitya, remember? Remember when I was living with your family so I could have an acting and singing coach here in California? Yeah, I wouldn't be so quick to judge." Yuri spat back.

"Yuri," Yuuri's voice was quiet in volume, but Otabek immediately caught the warning tone in it, "Behave yourself."

Yuri rolled his eyes, but stood and stalked towards Otabek. He stuck out his hand to shake hands, not meeting Otabek's eyes, "It's nice to meet you too, Altin. I can't wait to work with you."

Otabek took his hand softly and felt the stiff handshake between the two, "A pleasure to work with you too, Plisetsky."

o.O.o

As anticipated, the meeting itself was incredibly boring. He was sitting between Yuuri and his new co-star, Yuri, while he listened into Viktor and Yuuri talking with a few people he barely knew. What he was entirely here for was mostly so the higher-ups could see the chemistry between the two main characters and the technical pieces of it all was making him doze off into a daydream, ignoring the stiff blonde next to him. Chemistry. How in the hell did Yuuri and Viktor expect them to have chemistry when Yuri couldn't stop glaring at him? They had to do an impromptu scene together and he wasn't sure if Yuri would actually play along or if he would bite Otabek's head off.

His question, however, was soon answered as Viktor offered the two of them to perform together for the first time. Yuri stood and smiled softly at the other members as Otabek stood as well and they both stood behind their chairs so they had room to move if they desired. As Otabek looked at Yuri, he could see the hostility was gone from Yuri's eyes and a small worried smile was on his lips as he looked at Otabek.

" _Are you sure you have to go, Beka?" Yuri's eyes were filled with concern as he took a step closer to Otabek._

 _He immediately slipped into character, "You know that I have too." He reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind Yuri's ear, so he could see the sharp angularity of Yuri's high cheekbones. Yuri's hair was so soft to the touch and his skin was so smooth._

 _Yuri leaned into the hand that had unintentionally caressed his cheek, "You'll write to me?"_

" _Every day." This time it was Otabek who had moved closer. They were now chest to chest, looking at each other in what would be portrayed as utter love._

" _Be safe. Come back to me in one piece alright?"_

" _I will." And that is when Yuri's arms wrapped around Otabek's waist as he pulled him into what would have been a desperate hug filled with emotion and worry if it were real._

" _I love you."_

 _Otabek gave a pregnant pause for effect, "I'll come home soon. Once it's all over and done with."_

" _Promise?"_

" _Have I ever lied to you?"_

 _Yuri gave a small teasing smile, "Yes."_

" _Let me rephrase then. Have I ever lied to you about coming back home?" The stayed wrapped in each other's arms, rocking side to side. Yuri's hair was brushing against his nose and tickling his cheek softly. Otabek reached down and brushed his lips over Yuri's temple to mimic comfort._

" _Never."_

"And cut!" Viktor said as people gave soft claps in praise. Otabek and Yuri sprung apart and gave gentle bows as they took their seats stiffly once more in awkward silence. It made Otabek wonder how they could go from so estranged to so intimate and back to so distant once more. Granted they were acting, but it still was odd. He internally shook his head and sighed. It had been a long time since he had been on screen; not since he had left Teen Screen Network almost eight years prior. He'd been swept up into the music industry after that, performing with the band and recording music since then.

"The chemistry is amazing you two." A woman said as her eyes shifted between Yuuri and Viktor, both of which nodded in agreement, "They could pass for actual lovers."

"We knew they'd click right away. They're perfect for the roles."

Otabek faded back into daydreaming after that, zoning out the boring conversation that no longer involved him. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there but felt relieved when Yuuri reached over and patted his shoulder as many people in suits stood and began to shake hands. Out of politeness, Otabek and Yuri stood as well and shook hands with everyone while muttering "thank you's" and "It was a pleasure to meet you's" before people started shuffling out the office, leaving Viktor & Yuuri and Otabek & Yuri.

"You two did wonderfully," Yuuri said as he faced the two actors, a big smile on his face.

"Of course I did. I'm a professional actor." Yuri said at the same time as Otabek said, "Thank you. I tried my best."

"I told you, Yuurtshka, that we knew what we were doing. Can you think of two better people to play Evan and Jasper?"

"Your right, Vitya. I can't." Yuuri chuckled and leaned into his husband's embrace.

They separated only when there was a clearing of a throat at the door and a small thin woman walked in, her heels clacking loudly along the hardwood floor.

"Excuse me, Mr. Nikiforov—"

"It's Katsuki-Nikiforov actually, but what can I help you with my dear?"

The girl blushed softly, "I'm sorry for the mix up of names. But, Mr. Davison would like to speak to you in his office before you leave."

"Ah. Yes. Let him know I'll be up in a few minutes if you will." Viktor smiled at the girl with a charming grin, which made her blush deepen in color before she clacked her way out of the room.

Viktor turned back to face his two leading actors, "Would you like to join us for coffee, Yura? It'd be nice to let you and Otabek get to know each other better before we start filming next week."

Yuri gave a grunt and rolled his eyes, "I have better things to do, old man."

"Alright. Suit yourself, you whippersnapper you." Viktor leaned over and kissed Yuuri's cheek softly before he strutted out of the room.

"I really wish you'd come, Yuri. It's been a long time since we've gotten to see each other. Not since last Thanksgiving."

Otabek was expecting Yuri to snap just as angrily at Yuuri as he had at Viktor, but he was a little surprised and very relieved that Yuri just huffed and didn't meet his eyes, "I have a meeting with my management team at two, so I can't. Maybe next week, Katsudon."

"That'd be wonderful, Yura." Yuuri said as he came forward and hugged the blonde for a brief moment, and then hugged Otabek as well before pulling away and smiling up at him, "You'll join me and Vitya for coffee though?"

Otabek nodded, "I'd like to."

Yuuri smiled wider, "Great. I'll just grab a few things from my office and then we can meet up with Viktor, okay?"

"Sure thing." He called after the man who was shuffling from the room as well, leaving just him and Yuri standing next to each other. The silence was incredibly tense and awkward between the two as they stood there for a moment; neither moving or making a sound.

Yuri finally sighed angrily and began to stomp forward, "I'll see you on set, Altin."

"Okay. Have a nice weekend, Yuri."

Yuri made it to the door and paused for a second before turning back to look at Otabek, "Rockstars don't belong on screen. You should start reconsidering the offer before it's too late." Otabek felt his mouth go dry at the words but before he could reply, Yuri was gone.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N:(** Ahhhh. I am so excited. I've been planning this fic for a while and now I finally get to introduce it this week for the beginning of yoiAUweek. I'm so excited. I had to give Beka a cat; like he'd make the best cat daddy along with Yuri, that I can't not give him a beautiful cat who is the one girl for him. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this! I'm not sure how long it'll be yet, but I'm planning on it being more than ten chapters…so that's a good thing? I think. I hope you all have a good day and I will see you all tomorrow for day two! – Sam **)**

Notes:

1\. Otabek's Car: . /prod/content/dam/CRO%20Images%202017/Magazine-Articles/December/CRM-Cars-inline-Subaru-BRZ-12-17

Beka doesn't like the flashy lifestyle so he prefers something that is more efficient and practical.

2\. Jaqsı (Beka's white ragdoll cat): .

Jaqsı is the Kazakh word meaning "pretty".

3\. Music mentioned in this chapter:

"Mr. Brightside" by _The Killers_

"I Don't Wanna Be In Love" by _Good Charlotte_


	2. Yuri: A Scene of Improvization

**Heartache on the Big Screen**

 **Written by:** SadieAnnabethMellark ( porkcutletbowltrash)

 **Summary:** "Do you play?" Altin asked softly as he came to sit down next to Yuri on the piano bench. He was so close to Yuri. To close. Yuri slid over, half of his ass hanging off the bench to have some distance from Altin before they had to begin filming.

"No."

"That's a shame. You have the perfect pianist fingers."

Chapter Two – Yuri: Scene of Improvization

o.O.o

 _Pay me what you owe me_

 _Ballin' bigger than LeBron_

 _Bitch, give me your money_

 _Who y'all think y'all frontin' on?_

 _Like brrap, brrap, brrap_

 _Yuri let himself get lost in the music screaming into his ears from his headphones as he continued to pump his legs as he stared into the abyss of the empty gym. It was late and not many people came to the gym at this time of night, but he needed to relax and running sure was one way of doing that._

 _Kamikaze if you think that you gon' knock me off the top_

 _Shit, your wife in the backseat of my brand new foreign car_

 _Don't act like you forgot, I call the shots, shots, shots_

 _Like brrap, brrap, brrap_

 _Pay me what you owe me, don't act like you forgot_

 _Bitch better have my money!_

 _Bitch better have my money!_

 _Pay me what you owe me_

 _Bitch better have my money!_

 _He couldn't believe after all this time that he'd have to face up against Otabek Altin again. He hated Altin so much that even the years since he'd first met him hadn't eased the hate fire inside of him; the years just fueled the fire more. He couldn't believe that he had been pulled into this. No, he hadn't been pulled into starring in the film. He had accepted because he wanted to make Yuuri happy. He didn't know that Yuuri would be dragging his own asshole of an ex into it all._

 _Yuri was panting hard as he continued to run along the speeding belt of the treadmill, wishing more than anything that he could be jogging out in the cool breeze that would rush through his hometown. Los Angles wasn't the best place to go out running and the exhaust in the air made Yuri tired and wheezy when he ran. He longed for the fresh air of the Colorado mountains and the feel of the incline and dirt & rock changing under his feet. He'd just have to settle for the horrible treadmill for now. Maybe Viktor and Yuuri would allow him to come home with them in the next few months for the week Mama Nikiforov's birthday. Even taking a trip to visit his dedushka in Moscow sounded like a wonderful idea at the moment._

 _As his eyes began to unfocus from the wall, he slid them closed for a moment and concentrated on leveling out his breathing. In through the nose and out through the mouth. If he could just pretend he was home for a moment…_

 _He pushed out his hands to catch himself as the belt on the treadmill suddenly came to a halt and almost threw himself over the front of it. His chest slammed into the front of the treadmill, knocking the wind out of his lungs._

" _Ow…" he mumbled to himself as he pushed himself into a standing position._

" _What's got you so worked up Yurchka?" His eyes flicked up to meet the woman standing in front of him, the red treadmill key hanging from her fingers as it swung like a pendulum back and forth._

" _Well, it might be the fact that you could've seriously injured me just now." Yuri glared at the woman, her greasy blonde hair hanging around her shoulders, the dark circles under her green eyes prominent._

" _I doubt you came to the gym just for me to pull the plug on you."_

" _Why're you here anyways? I told you I'd see you at the end of the week." He said as he pulled the other headphone from his ear as Eminem's "Lose Yourself" was beginning to blare from them. Truth be told, he wasn't a huge rap or hip-hop fan, but there was something about it that kept him going on the dreaded treadmill._

" _I tried calling you, but you didn't answer. I was worried, Yuri."_

" _I highly doubt that."_

 _The woman sighed and gave him an irritated look, "Can't a mother be worried about her only son?", she spat at him._

" _Nothing wrong with that for actual mothers," Yuri jumped off the treadmill and rolled his shoulders back to release some of the tension in his back, "I'm not giving you the money until the day rent is due."_

" _What if I wasn't here to talk about money? What if I just wanted to talk to my little boy?"_

 _"Haven't you heard of a phone?"_

 _"You never answer my calls, Yuri."_

 _"I wonder why...", Yuri took a sip of the water bottle that he grabbed from the treadmill as he turned away from the woman. He walked towards the locker room and simply tossed over his shoulder at her, "I'll see you next Friday after work."_

 _o.O.o_

 _Potya immediately greeted him at the door by jumping up and expecting him to catch him in his arms; something Yuri had mastered but yet still struggled with the sudden weight of his cat, not that Yuri minded. Potya was his companion and had been since the day he had found him wandering the streets as a kitten. Potya purred and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Yuri's shoulder._

" _I'm home." He told the cat softly as he dropped his backpack by the front door (something he knew his boyfriend would be irritated by if he wasn't visiting his sister in Chicago for the rest of the week) and then toed off his shoes as he held the warm purring puff ball in his arms. He padded around the apartment with his sock-clad feet trying to find something to entertain himself with. He didn't feel like watching TV and there wasn't anything new airing tonight anyways. He'd already ate on his way home, stopping at some shitty 50 cents per taco fast food place on the way home. He wasn't exhausted enough to be tired. He knew he should call Julian before it got to late there, but he didn't really even feel like talking. To restless to sit, but to bored to just wander around; this was the story of his life recently it seemed like. When Julian was home, he'd force Yuri to sit down and would give him a foot massage to bring his restless energy down a few pegs or force him to watch some bad soap opera rerun on Telemundo that he couldn't understand what was happening. Julian had taken six years of Spanish between high school and college, and while he wasn't fluent, he could translate well enough for Yuri; that is if Yuri really cared what was happening. He usually liked to sit and watch the horrible acting unfold and make up his own story line in his head._

 _Maybe that would be the cure to his restlessness after all._

 _He'd managed to make it through half of an episode with Potya lazying on his lap before his phone rang loudly next to him._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hey, baby!" Julian. He must've finally given up on waiting for Yuri to call him and decided to make the call himself._

" _Hi." He breathed over the phone, "How's Chicago? How's Melissa?"_

" _Everything is good here. Melissa and I went out tonight."_

" _Oh. Sounds fun…" It did not sound fun in this moment._

" _Yeah. We had some drinks and we danced with a few of her friends. Babe, you would've loved it."_

" _Wish I was there…"_

" _Me too. I'll be home in a few days though." Julian cooed over the speaker and Yuri couldn't help but smile a bit. He really did miss Julian even if he annoyed him sometimes. He wished Julian was here to ease him into a state of comfortability. Make him turn to jello so Yuri could relax peacefully._

" _Yeah. I can't wait till you get back. Speaking of which, when am I going to actually meet Melissa?" Every time he had asked as of recently, Julian had brushed the topic off and it was beginning to piss Yuri off._

" _She's planning on coming to visit a few months. We can talk about that more once I'm home though." Yuri eased himself back into the couch cushions and listened to his boyfriend ramble for quite a while on the other side of the phone._

 _o.O.o_

 _Monday came rather quickly for Yuri's taste, but still nonetheless dressed in a pair of sweats and managed to make himself look semi-presentable for when he walked into hair and makeup that morning. Of course, he was only a few minutes late by the time he had gotten to the studio and made it into his dressing room where his styling team was waiting for him._

" _Yuri! Long time no see!" He was immediately wrapped in a hug by two warm arms and a wave of blonde hair, "How have you been sweetheart?"_

 _Yuri melted into the arms and smiled at the smooth French accent of Valerie Thomas, "Tu m'as manqué maman Valérie."_

 _She gasped softly and pulled away to cup his cheek as she smiled at him, "Your French is getting better, amoureux. I've missed you too. How long has it been?"_

" _Too long." He smiled softly at the woman and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. Valerie had been his first hair and make-up stylists once he had finally made it to the Hollywood scene. A kind-hearted and warm mother figure that would hum softly the tunes to French lullabies in the early morning and listen to him talk about the random issues of a twelve-year-old. She'd held him after he would do a particularly emotional scene or when he truly was upset. She'd tell him funny jokes to make him smile when he was angry. She would teach him basic French as she worked on his hair and eyes. She'd become a second mother to him once he moved to California when Viktor had managed to get an internship at a studio and left home._

" _I'll say." She chuckled and patted his cheek, "Either you've grown or I'm shrinking."_

" _Either way, you're still as beautiful as a rose, maman."_

 _Her laughter was more hearty this time as she slapped his arm gently, "Flattery will get you nowhere." He rolled his eyes as she pushed him into a chair, "You know the drill amourex, head down and let me see your ends. We might have to give you a quick trim."_

 _He let his chin fall to his chest as he smiled. He'd truly missed the middle-aged woman who could've easily been his biological mother. If only she had been, he wouldn't have been stuck with the woman who'd pulled the plug on the treadmill last time she'd seen her. He'd missed the gentle caress of Valerie's fingers through his blonde hair and her warm hugs and her kind smile more than he had thought he had._

" _You're quiet." She hummed as he held his hair between her fingers looking for split ends, "Did your talkativeness grow out of you too?"_

" _Just trying to keep still for you, maman."_

" _Who are you and what have you done with my little movie star?" She joked and then turned serious, "What's wrong, amourex?"_

 _Yuri was quiet for a moment before he hummed, "Just stressed is all…"_

 _She gave a soft sigh, "Does this have to do with one Julian Saunders?"_

" _H-How'd you—"_

 _She chuckled once more and petted his hair for a moment before reaching for a spray bottle, "You never call me no more, Yuri. I have to look you up on Wikipedia to make sure my little movie star wasn't dead."_

" _Je suis désolé, maman." He couldn't help the feeling of guilt that welled inside of him. He'd really meant to keep in touch with Valerie but his career had kicked into over drive after he turned 15 and grew into what Hollywood had (what Hollywood had dubbed) a teenage heart throb. He'd been pushed and pulled into all sorts of roles and events by his publicist. He'd barely had times for any personal time. Thankfully, once he left the Teen Scene Network, he'd been able to relax a bit. His following had gone down slightly, but his true fans had remained diligent in their love for him even once he wasn't the poster child for good behavior and perfect skin._

" _You were busy is all. Now, Monsieur Saunders…"_

" _Julian is good to me, maman. He's really nice. He takes care of me; rubs my feet when they hurt and hugs me when I'm upset."_

" _Just like a good man should…"_

" _Yes. He's very funny too. The other day he was telling me this horrible joke that I'd care not to repeat but I couldn't stop laughing for a long time."_

" _He sounds like a sweetheart."_

 _Yuri nodded softly, careful to keep his head movements limited, "He is. He's visiting his sister in Chicago right now. He's coming home Wednesday night."_

" _You miss him?"_

 _Yuri hummed in response, "He's going to be taking me to dinner after he gets back as congratulations for starting the shoot."_

" _Ooh. Sounds like a gentleman."_

" _He can be for sure."_

 _Valeria chuckled softly before Yuri heard the soft sounds of snipping scissors. Her voice suddenly became soft once more, "Now, what's really on your mind, ma chérie?"_

 _Yuri felt himself slowly crawl deeper into himself, "…Nothing of importance maman. Just thinking about silly things…"_

 _They lapped into silence for a while after that. While it wasn't entirely awkward, it was rather uncomfortable and it almost made Yuri want to squirm. He realized he wasn't in trouble, but he could feel the waves of disappointment coming from his maman. She was disappointed in him because he wouldn't confide in her. He kept his head down and his eyes trained on his knees as she continued to trim his hair and move around him quietly._

" _You've let your hair get split ends again." Valerie finally hummed as she moved to the side of his head._

" _Sorry. I haven't gotten to go to the salon recently."_

 _She clucked her tongue, "Whoever last worked with you on set didn't do their job right. These split ends aren't new either. Oh, I could spank them for how they've not taken care of my amourex."_

 _Even if she was disappointed, Yuri couldn't help but smile at her for the comment, "My last stylist was an ex-military guy and MMA fighter…"_

" _Je pourrais encore lui botter le cul." She mumbled to herself, "Je vais prendre ses ciseaux et les pousser ..."_

" _Maman…" Yuri chuckled, "You're too nice."_

 _She joined in Yuri's giggles, "I maybe older but I can still give a good whack to someone. How do you think I turned out two fine boys of my own?"_

 _Yuri had met Valerie's sons a handful of times in his time in Hollywood, both when they came to the States to visit their maman while on break from school. Louis had been the oldest with dark hair and the same kind eyes as his mother; he'd been studying psychology and had hoped to work with victims of abuse. Her youngest son, Jakob, had been studying fine art at Cambridge University and was definitely one that people would call a "pretty boy" as an insult. Jakob was rather beautiful though to Yuri with his shaggy dish water blonde hair, shocking purple-blue eyes, and lean muscular body. Ever since Yuri had laid eyes on Jakob, he couldn't help but have a crush on the boy who was three years his senior. Even to this day, now that Jakob had married a just as beautiful French girl, Yuri couldn't help but think of the seventeen-year-old boy who had smiled down at Yuri the first time they had met._

" _How're they maman?"_

" _Hmmm. Louis is finishing grad school currently and he'll be finishing clinicals in the Fall. He and his new beau are planning on coming to the States for his internship after he's finished."_

" _He's finally found, someone?" He couldn't have been more elated for the man he considered to be just as much of an older brother as Viktor. Louis had been through the ringer when it came to ex-lovers._

" _Yes. Pier is very sweet to my Louis. You'll love him too. Very much like your friend Yuuri."_

" _Hmmm. What about Jakob?"_

" _He and Aline are expecting their first baby in March." Valerie cooed._

" _Congratulations, grand-mère."_

 _He could see Valerie's smile in the mirror as she threw a gentle what at the back of his head before picking up her blowdryer, "Oh, hush, you. You, amourex, shouldn't be popping out any children soon. I'm too young to be the grand-mère to your babies."_

" _No worries. Julian doesn't want kids…"_

 _She clucked her tongue and teased, "Why do you love him again, mon garcon?"_

 _o.O.o_

" _Ohayo, Yuri!" Yuuri came strolling towards him from where Yuuri had been perched with a stage hand at the corner of the set looking over some things, "Ready to start this morning?"_

" _Hey, Yuuri." Yuri gave the older man a brief hug, "Where are we starting today?"_

" _Scene 33, you and Otabek will be sitting at the piano together and he'll be performing the part of his piece that he's working on."_

 _Yuri grimaced, "Where the fuck is Altin anyways?"_

 _Yuuri gave a soft sigh and a stern look, "Behave yourself, Yurio. Please?"_

" _That's not my name…"_

" _Yuri…"_

" _Alright, alright. I'll do my best…"_

" _Why do you hate Otabek so much anyways? You've never even met him before and normally you aren't this big of an asshole—"_

" _I'm not an asshole when I meet new people!"_

"— _but for some reason you seem to think that Otabek Altin is different from another person in the business. You know that if you were on any other set with any other director and producer that you being this way would be a bad impression…"_

 _Yuri gave an agitated sigh, "You're starting to sound like the old—"_

 _Yuuri suddenly smiled widely and waved to a person behind Yuri, "Ohayo, Otabek!"_

 _Yuri felt his eyes twitch in irritation as he turned to look at Altin. Otabek Altin was to be playing Evan, a pianist who had run out of inspiration and was neck deep in job applications that would surely ruin his dream of being a concert pianist. He was dressed in a pair of soft dark jeans, a cozy faded Yuja Wang t-shirt that had to have been specifically designed for this film, and a pair of black converse high tops. He looked like some random nerdy emo hipster from the late 2000s on the street._

" _Ohayo, Yuuri." The man hummed as he gave Yuuri a soft smile before turning to Yuri himself, "Morning, Yuri."_

 _Yuri scowled at him, "Morning asshat." He couldn't help but feel a little pride in him as Altin's smug looking smile melted slightly._

" _Pardon him, Ota." Yuuri gave him a stern look, "He hasn't had his morning coffee yet."_

" _I have too." He mumbled but neither Yuuri or Otabek seemed to acknowledge it._

" _It's alright. What are we doing this morning?"_

 _Yuri couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly at his co-star as Yuuri replied, "Scene 33. This is where Evan begins to play the small part of his concencerto with Jasper. I want you and Yuri to really make it feel intimate. Remember this is the first time that Evan will have ever played the song that he has been hearing in his mind since the first time he came across Jasper skating on the pond near his house."_

 _They both nodded, "Got it." He wasn't happy about the intimacy that he'd have to fake along with Altin, but he knew if he walked away, Yuuri would be devastated and Viktor would be almost murderous._

" _Good. We'll start in a few minutes. I need to make sure Viktor is all ready to roll Why don't you two discuss how you want to do the scene. I laid out a basic instruction of it, but I think you two improvising the scene will make it feel more authentic."_

 _Altin nodded, "We can work on that."_

" _Yuri?"_

" _Okay…" Yuri agreed as he looked at the Japanese man, "We can handle it."_

 _Yuuri smiled at him and patted him on the head, "Good to hear."_

 _As soon as Yuuri walked away, Yuri's mood soured even more._

" _Okay, how do we wanna handle this? The first kiss scene isn't until Scene 46…"_

" _If you kiss me before then I swear to God, I will punch you." Yuri said as he shuffled away from Otabek towards the baby grand piano that sat in the middle of the living room set that they had set up._

" _I wasn't planning on it." He could hear Otabek's footsteps following him as he came to sit at the piano. He let his slender fingers brush over the pure white keys._

" _It's not improvisation if we talk about a plan to improvise." Yuri said as he began to softly play Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star on the piano. Viktor had taken piano lessons very briefly as a child and had taught Yuri the simple tune one night when Yuri had been restless and Viktor had been up late studying for a test._

" _Do you play?" Altin asked softly as he came to sit down next to Yuri on the piano bench. He was so close to Yuri. To close. Yuri slid over, half of his ass hanging off the bench to have some distance from Altin before they had to begin filming._

" _No."_

" _That's a shame. You have the perfect pianist fingers."_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _Altin's voice didn't change even when Yuri's voice had been filled with disgust, "Long and slender. Flexible enough to reach the keys while playing on multiple octaves."_

 _Yuri just huffed, "What does that have to do with anything, Altin?"_

" _It doesn't. It's just a shame you never learned to play."_

" _QUIET ON SET!" They both turned to look at the stage hand who had called as Viktor settled in his chair behind the camera and Yuuri stood behind his husband, giving them the thumbs up. A sound tech came closer with a boom mic in hand and the on-hand makeup tech came over to touch up both of their make-up._

" _Clear the set!" Yuuri hollered out from where he was drapped across his husband's shoulders._

" _Scene 33, Take 1, marker marker." A man with a clapper board said before running from the camera._

" _And, ACTION!" Viktor called as Yuuri smiled at the two of them._

 _Evan turned and gave Jasper a soft smile, "I've been hearing this beautiful song in my head."_

" _The next great sonata?" Jasper teased as he looked down at the black and white keys of the piano, "One that will rival the legacy of Beethoven's symphonies?"_

" _No. I've already lost the ability to become a pianist."_

 _Jasper turned to look into the dull eyes of the man next to him, "Hold onto those dreams, Evan…"_

" _Dreams only last for the night…"_

" _But dedication lasts a lifetime…" Jasper bumped Evan's shoulder with his own and traced the keys softly with his slender fingers, "W-Will you play for me?"_

" _Why would you want to hear a failing pianist's work?"_

" _I want to hear someone I love playing the thing that has consumed their heart."_

 _Evan gave a gentle smile and let his fingers slide onto the keys, "I suppose I can give you my dream's dying wish…" Evan began to play a soft sweet tune; a wandering piece that flowed in step notes, moving up and down the staff of the treble and bass clefs. It was sweet and tender like the notes were trying to hold onto something precious, but they also had the dissonance of melancholy like their precious memory had slipped away from their grasp and now they were left sitting there hopelessly thinking._

 _Jasper laid his head gently on Evan's shoulder and listened to the music, letting it carry his soul away from the present time. It was revolving around both he and Evan, carrying them into a world where hopelessness was fleeting for a moment. Where Evan hadn't given up on his dream. Where he wasn't stuck between a rock and a hard place. They were both free in within the music, letting the world mourn over their absence momentarily while they traveled through the dream like state of music. Reality meant nothing in this moment._

 _Evan's fingers ended in a soft cord on the keys and Jasper was pulled from the dream he'd wrapped himself in, "That was beautiful."_

" _Thank you."_

 _Jasper laid his head on Evan's shoulder and took in the soft sandalwood smell of Evan, "Will you play it for me once more?"_

 _Evan laid his head on Jasper's momentarily, before he let his lips drift through his lover's soft blonde locks, "As you wish, Jazz."_

" _And CUT!" The two had broken character and immediately jumped apart from each other, "That was pretty good you two! I want to run through the scene once more before we move onto another angle."_

 _Yuri took a deep breath through his nose and glared at Altin who still had his fingers on the keys. He'd promised his lips wouldn't drift over Yuri…_

A/N:( Well? What'd you all think? We get to hear Yuri's point of view this chapter and I love it! Next time, we will be going back to Beka's POV. I know we introduced a lot of new character this chapter, but they all do have a place in this story. I was planning on uploading six other stories this week for AU week, but I got caught in the throes of the beautifully heart wrenching No. 6 anime and I needed time to recover from the end of it. If you haven't seen No. 6, go watch it. It's really good! I also had to register for classes for next semester (such fun *eyeroll*). I love being a psychology major, but I also love being able to laze around and do nothing most of the day. Thankfully, I'm not doing a huge case load this semester so I will still have time to write, which is a dream come true! Anyways, I'll see you all next Sunday my lovelies for Chapter Three! – Sam)

Notes:

Songs Yuri runs to at the gym:

" _Bitch Better Have My Money"_ , Rhianna (seriously been addicted to this song recently)

" _Lose Yourself"_ , Eminem (a true rap classic)

French Translations

Tu m'as manqué maman Valérie = I missed you Mama Valerie

amoureux = sweetheart

Maman = Mama

Je suis désolé, maman = I'm sorry, mom

ma chérie = sweetie

Je pourrais encore lui botter le cul = I could still kick his ass.

Je vais prendre ses ciseaux et les pousser ... = I'll take his scissors and push them

grand-mère = grandma

Note on Ice and the Ashes

Yuri plays Jasper, a struggling college student

Beka plays Evan, a hopeless pianist

Beka plays a piece that he wrote that sounds very similar to Yiruma's " _If I Could See You Again"_


	3. Otabek: According to Wikipedia

**Heartache on the Big Screen**

 **Written by:** SadieAnnabethMellark ( porkcutletbowltrash)

 **Summary:** Otabek does some music writing, some internet searching and talks with his new record label.

Chapter Three – Otabek: According to Wikipedia

o.O.o

Otabek wasn't sure what he had done to make Yuri Plisetsky hate him. He was sure he hadn't met Yuri before and even before he had walked into that conference room the previous week, Yuri had it out for him. Why there was a vendetta against Otabek in Yuri's mind, Otabek had no idea. The day on set had put Yuri in an even worse mood as the day went on and even when acting, Otabek could see the slight tinge of hate watching him in Yuri's green orbs. By the time they had finished and wrapped up scene 33, from all the camera angles that Viktor had wanted, Yuri was practically biting his head off.

As he came in the door from set, he slumped down onto the couch, Jaqsı climbing from her kitty hammock and coming to lay across his lap, meowing for attention.

He pet her back softly and sighed, "Hello, pretty girl. Did you miss Daddy?" She purred and nuzzled into his touch before pushing his hand down her back with her head, "Daddy missed you too. It was such a crazy day. Apparently, Yuri wasn't "just in a mood" last week. He's still angry with me for some reason." Jaqsı simply meowed softly and kneaded at his chest lovingly.

Otabek tilted his head back onto the couch and closed his eyes for a moment. He still had to go meet the band for a late night talk show interview that he could've cared less about. He hated being interviewed and pretending to be all smiles and happy together even though they all knew that Clash 47 would be breaking up in less than a year was exhausting. After the day he had had at the studio with Yuri, he really didn't wanna deal with some fake TV personality that was digging for information that wouldn't be released. Then he was supposed to be having dinner with the head of the record label that he would be transferring along with Natasha. She still wasn't speaking to him after their squabble Friday morning, not that he really cared, but he didn't need the added strain of her glares across the table from him during their dinner meeting. He pretty much had the record deal in the bag through various connections, but still, he needed to make a good impression in order to finalize his chance of having a recording studio outside of the studio he was already using. He didn't want to have to sign another five-year contract with them after all the shit that Hollywood Records had put him through.

Jaqsı meowed once more and lazed across his lap and he looked down at her, "I should probably work on that song while I have some time, huh?" She purred in what seemed like agreement and he nodded to himself. He stretched his arms momentarily before pulling Jaqsı into his arms and carrying her off to his music studio that he had insisted on having. He'd argued with the interior designer on it (she'd suggested that it made an excellent Mother-in-law sweet or guest suite) and eventually had won via bribery for her to transform the space into the perfect getaway music studio.

The walls had been painted a soft warm brown, like the color of hot coffee and milk. Couches and fluffy armchairs had been placed about with nearby tables and cups of pencils and pens for being able to write music anytime and from anywhere in the room. A large counter with sound mixing equipment, a keyboard, and a computer had been set up just outside of the recording booth that had been adorned with grey and black soundproofing foam. It had all been Otabek's design and had loved it the moment he had seen the end result of multiple arguments with the interior decorator and rough sketches of what he had wanted.

Setting Jaqsı on the couch, he gathered the computer from the counter, toeing off his shoes as he went and pulling his arms from the sleeves of his dark leather jacket, leaving him in his loose t-shirt and hoodie and his fitted dark jeans. He tucked the laptop under his arm and grabbed his favorite acoustic guitar as he settled back on the couch. Jaqsı looked up at him and purred as she nosed his knee a few times. He smiled at her and patted her head softly before propping the guitar upon his knee. He set the computer in front of him and pulled up his sound mixing programs where he had saved a few of the beats he had recorded over the weekend. After all, nothing got out frustration and aggression like pounding out beats on the run down drum kick that he had had since he was sixteen.

He pressed play on one of the beats and listened to it for a moment, humming to himself lightly the melody he had written late one night a couple of weeks ago. He had already come up with a bridge and a melody, but the lyrics and the beat had been giving him a run for his money. The beat hadn't sounded right with it; it wasn't cohesive and it made the upbeat tune sound to pop like for his taste. He may have had to put together some pop music for back when he was on Teen Scene Network and during the early years in the Clash 47, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be a pop artist now that he was going solo. Pop hadn't been his genre and this change was supposed to be about introducing part of the real him to the music world. He was tired of playing the stoic innocent Teen Scene boy who had managed to escape the Network without a parole officer. The truth was that he wasn't the perfect childhood role model they had forced him to play. He didn't want to be forced into a role twenty-four seven anymore. He just wanted to be Otabek Altin; the ex-pop star, ex-Teen idol, the pansexual lover who had been able to enjoy the company of amazing people like Yuuri Katsuki, the guy who enjoyed listening to music from ABBA and Green Day back to back.

He paused the beat and listened to the next one. And then the next one. And then next one and the next one and the next one.

None of the beats had given life and backbone to the song that he had been hearing dance through his mind. He flung himself back onto the couch and let his guitar come with him as he shut his eyes once more.

"Jaqsı, what am I doing wrong that I can't write this song?" he mumbled to the cat that had at some point gone and climbing into her kitty jungle gym. She meowed at him and flopped onto her back and looked up at him.

"I feel you." He mumbled as he set his guitar down and pulled the computer closer. He might as well do some light googling on the head of Sunset Town Records before dinner tonight to see what kind of gift he should bring the man.

He sat in front of the computer for maybe ten minutes looking half intently into Mr. James Bowlero, before his mind brought him back to his day. He really didn't want to go anywhere after the day he had had on set with…

Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuri Plisetsky had to have some information online right? He was an actor after all and he was close with Viktor Nikiforov, one of Hollywood's best upcoming directors, and Yuuri Katsuki, a brilliant producer.

It was Otabek's dirty little secret that he kind of enjoyed googling his friends and acquaintances after meeting them to see what they'd done in their lifetime in Hollywood. He was a little ashamed that he had internet stalked Yuuri for about a month after they met for the first time and had become friends, not that he had ever admitted to Yuuri or anyone for that matter except for Jaqsı, who had been his faithful partner in crime as he quietly fanboyed over the Japanese man who was now one of his exes.

His fingers itched at the keyboard as he bit his lip, his eyes meeting Jaqsı's, "I shouldn't…"

The cat gave him a deadpanned look, her blue eyes practically saying, "You're an idiot." As she looked at him.

"I know," He mumbled as he let his fingers get to work on the keys.

o.O.o

He wasn't sure how long his internet digging had actually lasted before he had been dragged away from his intense internet browsing by Natasha letting herself into the house and dragging him to his room to change before they were late for dinner. He must've been at it for hours if they were already going to be late for dinner with Mr. Bowlero.

"What in the hell were you doing?" Natasha yelled at him through the door as he quickly scrubbed at his hair.

"Working on the album!" He called back as he stuck his soapy hair under the torrent of water. Technically it wasn't a lie. He had been working on an album before he'd gotten lost in the deep articles of Wikipedia and IMDb.

He could hear her angrily sigh from the other side of the door even under the pounding water of the shower head. She could've called, he told himself, But no. She just had to barge into the house like it was her own place. He'd have to change the locks again.

Another bang at the bathroom door got him out of the shower and drying himself off as he listened to her ramble about proper etiquette for dinner as if he was a five instead of twenty-five. He was perfectly aware that it was not acceptable to put his elbows on the table while eating and to chew with his mouth closed.

He let his mind drift to what he had found out about Yuri wile toweling at his hair. He hadn't learned much, but he'd learned a lot about Yuri's acting career. He had first gotten into the business at ten through a few different odd job 3-star rated movies on Rotten Tomatoes. By the time he had been thirteen he was on Teen Scene Network, like Otabek. He had even been on the same show, Have You Heard? (a sitcom-like variety show), a season after Otabek had left the Network and had even played his Character's best friend, Charlie when both his role and Connor Mitz had left the show. He'd made the perfect Network star according to Wikipedia and IMDb; with the perfect good boy reputation and frequent work in charity events. He stayed in Teen Scene's clutches for a while longer than Otabek before leaving to pursue more acting roles in films and TV shows on other networks, including the ever infamous Morpheme and AVN network. His roles had been widespread between Horror and Romantic Comedies and apparently one occurrence where he had starred in a Western Mystery as a minor role.

He slid from the bathroom easily and into his closet as Natasha continued to fume angrily from where she was perched on his bed. He'd noticed the set of clothes that Natasha had helped herself to pick out, a pair of dark jeans, a pressed blue dress shirt and a sharp looking suit coat. She must've been going for the easy-going impression; the casually cool and sleek look for him. While he wasn't on the best terms with her right at this moment, he had to admit that she did have style.

"My car is out front," She stood as he came out of the closet to pocket his wallet and lucky guitar pick. He'd had it on him during every single performance since he started back home in Nebraska. It was the first guitar pick he had ever held, had ever practice with, had ever performed with during his debut performance at his elementary school talent show.

"Are you finally ready?" Natasha looked him up and down, nodding in approval, "And please tell me you have a peace offering for him as well? I stopped by the store for a bottle of Moss Wood Cabernet for a date after this, so I hope you have something."

Otabek nodded and rolled his eyes as he locked the front door, "Don't worry. I have it covered."

o.O.o

James Bowlero was a short stout type of man; the one you would picture when you thought of the upper-class stereotype. He was dressed in a picture-perfect suit with a cigar hanging from his lips, beady dark eyes looking at him happily as he approached the table. As Otabek came closer he stood and stuck out his hand covered in gold rings and a Rolex to shake. Otabek shook his hand and smiled, before taking the hand of Mrs. Bowlero and kissing her satin covered knuckles. She was a radiant beauty who obviously married for money. She had looked like a twenty-year-old next to her husband who was easily in his sixties; her hair still a vibrant deep red and her face free of wrinkles.

"Mr. Altin, it's wonderful to meet you. My husband has spoken very highly of you." She told him as she leaned over to peck his cheeks in greeting.

"It's wonderful to make your acquaintance as well, Mrs. Bowlero." He told her before she turned to Natasha and gave a similar greeting.

They all returned to their seats and allowed the conversation to flow into small talk about the weather and newly released records. Otabek was starting to settle in somewhat, listening to the conversation and adding to keep it going as he let his mind wander a little. He wanted to be at home with Jaqsı and his computer. He wanted to keep digging into the internet's knowledge of Yuri Plisetsky, sweetheart of the TSN and his co-star. Maybe he would turn on reruns of the old soap operas he had been forced into watching with his grandmother before she had passed away a few years previous or perhaps enjoy listening to the Classic Rock station on Pandora. He didn't want to be in this stuffy restaurant, with these rich people who didn't have any taste whatsoever in food (speaking of which, street tacos sounded heavenly). He didn't want to have to go on Late Night TV after this to talk about the new album that was to be released. He didn't want to listen to Natasha beg to go home with him, which he knew would be coming by the way her foot kept brushing against his leg under the table.

"So, to business Mr. Altin." Mr. Bowlero said as he took a sip from his wine glass.

"Ah, yes. I feel like I could bring something to the table for Sunset Town Records." He hummed as he too took a sip of wine.

"I agree. James brought your demo home for me and I must say, Otabek that you have a wonderful voice. A truly talented young man." Mrs. Bowlero looked at him with almost a sultry look in her vibrant green eyes.

"Thank you. I work very hard in the studio." He hummed as he smiled at her politely. Her green eyes stayed on him for a moment longer than he felt comfortable, but he turned his attention back to her husband.

"I very much agree with Vanessa. You'd bring a lot of business in with us."

"Mr. Altin is very skilled at what he does. After all, he's the reason Clash 47 has done so well the past five years."

Otabek's cheeks flushed slightly, "I-I wouldn't say that. Everyone in the band is rather talented."

"And you just so happen to be the lead singer and guitarist?" Mrs. Bowlero asked with her innocent sounding tone.

He nodded, "Yes. I just so happen to be the lead singer and guitarist of the band."

"What sound are you going for the album Mr. Altin? May I call you Otabek? Is that all right?"

"Perfectly fine, Mr.—"

"James. Please. Mr. Bowlero was my father." Mr. Bowlero winked at Otabek and smiled.

"Uh, yes, James. That's perfectly alright."

"Good. We'll be working together soon enough." The elder man gave a gentle chuckle and everyone couldn't help but join in.

Otabek hummed as he calmed down, "Well, I was thinking of doing a more Indie Rock/alternative music. Soft but with a beat. Maybe a few ballads and a handful of dance songs."

Mr. Bowlero nodded his head as he looked at Otabek with his beady eyes, "And your theme for the album?"

"Who Am I…"

"Who am I?"

"Yes," Otabek confirmed, "Who am I. Who is the real Otabek Altin?"

He watched the elder man for a few moments as he pondered the topic; his eyes scanning over him like he was pondering the worth of Otabek. Even though he knew this would be a done deal, Otabek put up a pleasing show. He graced his lips with a smile and softened his dark grey eyes to be inviting and cheery even though he simply wanted to be at home on his couch in nothing but his boxers and his three sizes too big t-shirt eating potato chips and binge-watching old TV shows from the 90s. He glanced over to Mrs. Bowlero who was still looking at him with flirty green eyes and luscious red lipstick covered lips for a moment before returning his attention to her husband. Natasha was still trying to play footsie with him under the table, which he was ignoring, knowing that no matter what she did, he wouldn't be sharing his bed with her tonight. He didn't want the company of anyone else but his cat currently.

"I think we have a deal Otabek." Mr. Bowlero sat back in his chair and took another sip of his wine, "However, I would like to discuss the theme."

He tipped his chin up in question, "Oh?"

"Who am I…Don't you think that might be too bold of a theme for a debut solo career?"

Otabek hummed. He knew this would be coming up in conversation. And the truth was, Bowlero was right. It was bold. It was practically scandalous in the music business, "It is, but I feel that I'm up to the challenge."

"I have no doubt about that."

"Then we have an agree—"

Mr. Bowlero cut Otabek off as he leaned forward in his chair and propped his hands on the table, "Actually, our proposition has changed slightly…"

o.O.o

Otabek was practically fuming as he sat in the car next to Natasha on the way home a few hours later after his interview had finished. He was shaking with anger that he had bottle simply to get through the dumb talk show with his bandmates, all of whom he was happy to see for the moment and then leave once his time was done. He'd sat through a boring interview with a host who was way too pushy. He'd made it through a dumb ass game that they made them play to see who could freestyle rap the best (Otabek obviously won, he'd practiced freestyling since he was about eight) and he'd made it through all the commercial breaks where they had taken questions from fans (which he didn't half mind). He'd even made it through the crowd of dedicated fans who had met them outside the building to take selfies together. But now in the safety of the car with midnight black tinted windows, he let the façade fall from his face and let his fury shine brightly in all its radiant glory.

"He is right, you know. "Who am I" is a very bold topic and it's risky," Natasha said as she pulled to a stop at a red light.

"I still can not believe you are siding with him."

"It'd be best for your-"

"Fuck my career. The only reason I'm here in LA is to write and produce music. I may have gotten here via Teen Scene, but acting was just a piece that came with the job. I was in it for the music."

Natasha sighed, "Just one more pop album. He even suggested that you could do more contemporary pop and ballads."

"I've already done six pop albums." Otabek argued, "I'm all out of pop song ideas."

"And you have indie rock song ideas?"

"YES! Lots of them actually. I have the album halfway written already!" He was practically spitting at this point. Everything was pissing him off.

"Well, that'll just give you more time to refine your album. You don't even have to write the first—"

"You know that's not how I roll. I have always written my own music."

"I know, but people will be able to tell when you actually write your own music for album number two." Otabek stayed silent and stared out the window. He didn't want to have to go through with singing whatever music was shoved at him. He didn't want to have to pretend to have meaning behind songs that he never experienced personally. It was almost an insult. But even worse, the thought made his stomach roll when he thought about it.

What if everyone loved the pop album and then when his indie album dropped…

He shook himself. No. He shouldn't be thinking like that. This wasn't about appealing to the public. He'd done that for the past fourteen years and he wasn't going to do it for another. Once Clash 47 broke up, it was supposed to be over. It would be done and he'd be free from the label and the carefully crafted mask he's masqueraded for so long.

He bit his lip and Natasha's fingers grazed across his thigh as they continued down the brightly lit streets of Los Angeles, "You're stressed."

"Wow. How'd you guess?"

"You know, you can be a real ass sometimes."

"Look who's talking…" He was in no mood for this. When he got home, he was determined to crawl into bed with Jaqsı and a bottle of Rumchata and drink till he passed out. She sighed with frustration, but yet her hand continued to climb higher. He knew that being mad turned her on for some reason. Natasha was addicted to angry, rough sex with him it seemed like.

As they pulled into his driveway, he quickly undid his seatbelt and began to get out before he was pulled back in by her steel trap-like hand.

"You're stressed." She reiterated.

"We've been over this."

"You should work off some steam tonight." This was how it always started with her.

"You're not staying the—"

"Who said anything about staying the night, Beka…"

He growled softly under his breath, "Don't call me that. It sounds stupid."

She pouted her big lips at him and flapped his long eyelashes, "Can't I at least have a kiss goodnight, Mr. Altin?"

He felt his eye and something much lower than that twitch in unison. He looked back at the woman who was still giving him her big innocent puppy eye look, "Will you let me get out of the car?"

She nodded, "I'll even let you go inside the house."

"Alright," He finally grumbled before pulling the door shut once more and leaning over the center console.

Kissing Natasha was interesting and yet sort of fun to say the least. She had big full lips, ones he could caress with his own and tug at if he was feeling up to something saucier. Perfectly smooth and warm in all the right ways. She was always open to going deeper; always wanting even more passionate affection from him. The things she could do with her tongue made wrestling with her interesting enough to keep going at it with her. She was bold and adventurous in all the ways he had wanted. She was practically a goddess at kissing it felt like.

As their lips met tonight, all semblance of dominance was devoided from her tonight. She was playing the innocent, the angel of the two of them, hoping that he was ould play the devilish dominant. He could feel arousal pooling in his gut as their lips danced together in a teasing erotic tango. She was baiting him, waiting for him to give in and invited her in for the night.

They pulled apart of air, panting in front of each other, wrapped up in each other's intimate space.

"Beka…"

"Goodnight." He mumbled as he kissed her forehead and opened the car door and slamming it shut behind him.

 **A/N:(** Woooh. Another chapter done! I was actually planning on having this uploaded yesterday, but it was a super busy day, so it will be posted on time instead of early this week. Although, I was so busy yesterday because I finally got to go adopt a therapy dog! So, I'm excited. Weee! Anyways, how much do you all hate me for teasing? We learn a bit about Yuri's past, so that's progress, right? What did you all think of the meeting with Mr. Bowlero? Next time we hear from Yuri's POV again and I'm already working on it, so this is gonna be fun, fun, fun. I love you all my lovelies and I hope you all have a good day! – Sam **)**


	4. Yuri: The Fortune Cookie

**Heartache on the Big Screen**

 **Written by:** SadieAnnabethMellark ( porkcutletbowltrash)

 **Chapter Four – Yuri: The Fortune Cookie**

o.O.o

Yuri hated the airport. He hated being there. He hated going through security and sitting in uncomfortable chairs until boarding. He hated actually being on the plane itself. The whole experience was unpleasant as a traveler, but he figured he could endure the pain for a while if it meant that he got to see Julian. Julian with his olive skin and dark chocolate hair and sweet toffee eyes. Julian with his tender touches and his equally tender touches. He would finally be home tonight after being gone for a week and while Yuri did enjoy peace and quiet, he was ready for his boyfriend to return to the apartment.

He pulled the hood closer over his head an pushed the sunglasses closer to the bridge of his nose as he settled into a corner of the busy receiving area of LAX. People were buzzing around and he was determined to keep his whereabouts in the airport on the down low for now. He'd asked his double, Logan Jamison, to enjoy some time down at the Malibu beach tonight so he could go to pick up his boyfriend peacefully at LAX…well in as much peace as LAX could offer. He'd already seen a few couples of Yuri's Angels scattered around on the lookout for him but with a little backtracking and his ratty sweatpants, he had been able to shy away from their line of sight.

He watched as people continued to move. Parents with children, business men and women, the rich and the middle class all moving seamlessly around each other in hurried chaos, trying to catch flights and trying to find loved ones and luggage.

LAX was a mess. A hot mess with planes mixed into the mania.

Humming to himself, he leaned back against a wall and turned his attention to one of the many TVs playing overhead. The closed captions were scrolling across the bottom of the screen where one of the late night talk show hosts, Mark Doleburg, was interviewing a woman with long firey curls that hung around her like a curtain. He had no idea who she was, but she must've been upcoming by the too genuine smile on her face and the glint in her eye. It was too loud in the airport to hear what they were saying but by the scrawl of the captions, he was able to deduce that her name was supposed to be the real-life "Jessica Rabbit" by her looks and acting. She'd be staring in a new upcoming blockbuster action movie and she was looking forward to her future career in Hollywood. Not for long, he thought, Everyone always says that but then they don't stay that way for long. Hollywood gets to you; changes you and once you realize that you are scared of it, it has its claws buried into you and you can't escape its death trap.

His starting days in the business had been amazing, blissful even if he recounted them correctly. He'd stared at a handful of audience loved films with semi-famous stars before they made it big. He was an extra here and there and finally made a few lead roles, one in a remake of a horror classic (it'd been a flop) and another in a slice of life movie (that hadn't done badly at all). Then he'd made his way to the golden gates for most child stars – the peseta resistance – Teen Scene Network; where all childhood dreams became a reality.

Auditions and even more auditions and then even more auditions.

Blood, sweat, and tears.

Sleepless nights wondering if this was worth it. If he was going to make the cut.

An emotional breakdown and then…

He'd finally made it. He had made the cut and had been cast in the ever popular teenage sitcom, Have You Heard? with Tracy Beard and Otabek Altin, one of which would be retiring from the show to pursue a music career later on. He'd play the ever loving brand new best friend that was too sarcastic for everyone else's good.

Otabek Altin. He'd gone in for his role but had been knocked down to the role of Charlie in the show.

Otabek Altin had been the teen idol of the time; the heartthrob pop star who sang lead in Clash 47. Seventeen Magazine's "sexiest sweetie of the year" for four years running. He'd still been making nine-year-olds squeal at the age of eighteen.

He'd yearned to top the man.

Yuri turned his attention to his phone that gave a gentle buzz in his hand as an incoming text came in. He smiled down at the screen as he read the message from Julian.

Julian: Hey babe. Just about to pass the security gates. Can't wait to see you. :D 3

He quickly typed back.

Yuri: Me either. I love you. 3 3

Julian: I love you more. 3 3 3

Yuri: I love you most. 3 3 3 3

Julian: I love you moste 3

Yuri was about to text back his reply when his eyes caught a flash of chocolate curls running down the escalator that crested over the incoming flights bay and immediately his stomach tightened and his heart skipped a beat.

Julian was here. Julian was home.

He was running towards the escalator, pushing around people and dodging luggage as he met those warm toffee eyes and smiled back at Julian's wide grin as they headed for each other. He was skidding across LAX, ignoring the irritated gasps and the echoed words of anger as he finally reached warm loving arms.

The sweet smell of cucumbers and rainwater (and, unfortunately, airplane as well) filled his sinuses as he buried his face in Julian's neck, his arms wrapping tightly around his boyfriend's chest

"I love you the mostest."

"I love you too, Yuri." Julian's words were warm against his ear as he clung to his boyfriend. Nothing else seemed to matter as the voices of LAX dwindled into white noise and any thoughts Yuri had had previously stopped existing altogether. He was here in Julian's arms; he was in the comfort of home once more.

He pulled away to look up at Julian's face through his darkened sunglasses and smiled, "You're home."

"I'm home."

"Good. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, love."

As soon as they were in the car after gathering Julian's bags and getting out of the mess of LAX, Yuri pulled his sunglasses from his eyes and kissed Julian excitedly on the lips (their first kiss in a week!), threading his fingers through the soft warm curls. As much as Julian drove Yuri crazy with his rigidity in some way, Yuri had missed his boyfriend very much.

Julian pulled away just enough to lean his forehead against Yuri's, "I was worried you didn't miss me. I didn't get a kiss as soon as you saw me."

"I wanted too, but I didn't want more pictures to circulate. I wanted this just between us. Logan is showing me off down in Malibu so I could come get you and then we could go to dinner unless you're too tired."

"Hmmm, Dinner sounds nice." Julian hummed and pecked Yuri's lips in between words, "How's Chinese sound? I've been dying to go back to New Year…"

"Perfect," Yuuri hummed around Julian's sweet lips before pulling back, "Should get cleaned up first though. You smell like plane."

"I love you too."

Julian reached for Yuri's hand as he pulled out of the airport parking garage and towards their apartment to get cleaned up.

o.O.o

Yuri brushed a hand through his hair as he sat on the bed and watched his boyfriend pull on a pair of tight jeans; humming to himself and looking rather gorgeous without even trying. Julian was an artist, but he himself was a whole new kind of masterpiece that he wished Julian could capture in his own beautiful paintings. Julian was lean and tall, built like a runner with his long legs and arms, his hands being the only small body part that he owned ("They're artist hands." "They're tiny."). His face was very beautiful with his chiseled jawline and sharp cheekbones. Big toffee eyes were covered by dark chocolate curls that he pushed back with pins or pushed behind his ears; hair that Yuri could run his fingers through for hours, days even, and still be amazed by how soft it was.

"See something you like?" Julian asked as Yuri focused in on his boyfriend's thin rounded lips.

"Something I like very much," Yuri hummed as he stood and came to hug his boyfriend from behind as Julian's fingers worked on buttoning up a dark blue button up, "I see my boyfriend who I haven't seen in over a week, standing in our closet putting on clothes that I find very attractive…"

"Yura," Julian hummed as Yuri trailed kisses behind Jullian's ear and down his jaw, "Let's have dinner first. I already called New Years and they have a table set up for us…"

"Say we got stuck in traffic…"

"Yuri, we can't miss our reservation…besides, I'm not gonna be able to fully concentrate until I get some sesame chicken…"Julian hummed softly as his fingers paused momentarily.

Yuri's lips stopped for a second before pulling away, "You wouldn't be able to have a good time until you had sesame chicken?"

"I'm a hungry man, Yuri," Julian turned in his arms and pulled Yuri close, "All I had on the plane was those crackers and a bottle of water."

"I have something you can feast on."

"When we get home I will happily enjoy your feast, my love, but first food." Yuri sighed and rolled his eyes but kissed his boyfriend's cheek and grabbed his shoes from the closet and slid them onto his feet while Julian finished buttoning his shirt

o.O.o

"So, I already talked to Stephan and he is happy to be of service." Viktor cooed as he bounced happily in his seat from where he had sat. Yuri sighed and took a sip of the glass of gin in front of him. Yuuri carried a platter of his infamous Katsudon in from the kitchen and petted his hair softly a few times before taking a seat between the two.

"Vitya, we said that we'd just listen." Yuuri turned to look at Yuri, "What happened? You said over the phone that you had news and that it was big and that it involved Julian."

"Well, we went to dinner and it started out progressively normal. We went to New Year's."

"Excellent food. Almost authentic." Yuuri hummed in agreement as he focused on Yuri while passing out dishes of steaming food.

"Yes, anyways, we ordered dinner…"

"Let me guess," He'd hummed, "You want the sesame chicken, pork noodles, dumplings and steamed rice?"

Julian hummed and smiled, "You know me far too well. What are you thinking of getting, love?"

"Haven't decided." Yuri had been notorious for getting something different almost every time they came. At first, he had stuck to getting the same order but then Julian had memorized what he wanted and, in an act of keeping his lover on his toes, began switching things up. They'd met at New Years ago when Yuri was in the middle of being TSN's golden boy and Julian was a starving artist in the streets of LA before he'd found his footing in his new home. Yuri loved slipping off to New Year's undercover to enjoy the real world without the screaming fans and the cameras and the paparazzi. He could once again be Yuri Plisetsky without strings attached to him, keeping him in the public eye. New Year's had been a small run-down Chinese restaurant with staff that mostly spoke little to no English. Julian had just moved from his family home in Portland to study fine art at Berkley. He was working part-time as a waiter and as soon as they saw each other, they had bonded over the most ridiculous things. And soon, they had fallen in love. What had been the playful "Guess What Yuri Will Order Today" between friends had become the "How Much Can I Surprise My Boyfriend With My Order Today" game and Yuri loved it; Julian did too, even claiming that there was a science to Yuri's choosing.

"Let's make a bet," Julian hummed as he leaned back in his chair and smirked at Yuri, "I'm gonna write it down and if I'm right, I get your fortune cookie."

Yuri gave a short snort, "You're on fortune boy." They both chuckled and Julian pulled a pencil from his pocket (he always had one on him it seemed like) and began writing down his guess on his napkin, often glancing up to see if Yuri was cheating (which made Yuri just dramatically covered his eyes in response), before flipping it over and smiling.

"You two are so cute together," Viktor hummed, "Yuuri we should try that next time we go out to eat."

Yuuri snorted around his Katsudon before swallowing, "You get the same thing every time because you refuse to try new things Viktor. I'd beat you every time."

"It's the sentiment though, Yuurachka."

"Anyways," Yuuri squeezed Viktor's hand in consolation, "So you guys played a cute ordering game…"

"Yeah, "Yuri twiddled his thumbs under the table anxiously, "Anyways, we ordered and Julian obviously lost and our food came…"

"I thought you didn't like orange chicken," Julian mumbled as he fiddled with his chopsticks.

"I don't hate it," He popped a piece of chicken in his mouth, "I just think it should be enjoyed like a delicacy."

"If it's a delicacy and it is often served, shouldn't you be enjoying it more?"

"Delicacies are good, babe, but enjoying them in rare occurrences is what makes them special." Yuri swallowed his chicken and reached over to grab a piece of Julian's sesame chicken.

"Hey," Julian swatted at the offending chopsticks half-heartedly, "You didn't order sesame chicken."

"Because I knew I could take some of yours." Yuri chuckled.

Julian scowled playfully and reached over trying to get at one of Yuri's pot-stickers but was soon slapped away, "What—"

"You left me for a week. I get to pick off your plate." Yuri hummed as he reached for another piece of sesame chicken.

"Not fair, but I'll allow it for tonight, my prince."

They continued to banter as they ate, enjoying each others company. Yuri was slowly starting to relax more and more into Julian's presence, calming down from the past few days of anger and frustration at work and with his mother's constant badgering for money that she didn't need until the end of the week. Julian had suggested that he talk to Jelina Plisetsky about the matter on behalf of Yuri, but Yuri had refused. He didn't want his sweet caring lover to deal with that particular hot mess in Yuri's life. He refused to take Julian's money either to help pay for things; he didn't want her to waste his money like she was most likely wasting his own.

Yuri was practically drunk on Julian's presence.

"We went to this awesome nightclub in Chicago, babe." Julian told him animatedly, "Best Bloody Mary I have ever had in my life."

"You go to a club and you ordered a Bloody Mary? Don't forget your tomato juice fix for the day old man."

"I'm not greying like Viktor am I?" Julian teased as he reached up to pat at his curls making Yuri laugh heartily.

He shook his head, "No. Still as handsome as I remember you. But you ordered a Bloody Mary of all things?"

"I didn't have you there to tell me what to order."

Yuri rolled his eyes and took another sip of his Wonton Soup, "Could've at least ordered a beer."

"You know I'm not a fan of beer. Tastes funny."

"No, it doesn't. You're just weird."

"But you love my kind of weird." Julian batted his eyelashes at his boyfriend.

"Yes, I do."

Yuri hummed as Viktor settled back in his seat with a bottle of gin in hand and began pouring them all glasses, "We had a good time."

"Still haven't gotten to the big news yet though," Yuuri said after he took a sip from his glass. He knew his friend wouldn't even get halfway through the glass before he started taking his clothes off. Yuuri was loveable, but when he was drunk he was handsy and a stripper.

"I'm getting there."

"I like that you both basically flirted nonstop." Viktor sighed, "I can't even say something to my sweet beautiful pork cutlet bowl without you—"

"And that's why Viktor." Yuri barked, "When Julie and I flirt we have class. You two are gross when you flirt."

"You're just jealous of my cute porosenok."

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Do you wanna know what happened or not?"

"Of course we do." They both said at the same time.

"The waitress left us a few fortune cookies because we were pretty much their last customers of the night and they were trying to get rid of them…"

Yuri and Julian had a tradition that they would open their cookies at the same time and then read their fortunes out to each other and comment on them and tonight was no different.

"Something you lost will soon turn up." Yuri read and then smiled over at Julian, "That already happened. You came home today." Yuri munched on the cookie and nodded to his boyfriend, "What's yours say?"

Julian looked down at his fortune, "You will be invited to an exciting event."

"Can I come?"

"If it's exciting then you're defiantly there, my love."

They both cracked open another cookie, "Reality is wrong. Dreams are real." Yuri read.

"Technically true." Julian hummed as he wrapped and unwrapped his fortune around his finger, "My dreams are my reality when I'm with you."

Yuri chuckled and tossed the fortune at his grinning lover, "You're getting ridiculous tonight, Julie."

"Just ridiculous for you, Yura."

"You're hopeless."

"Hopelessly in love."

"Stop it. You're gonna make me—"

"Make you what?"

Yuri flushed and looked away, "You happy?"

"Extremely." Julian looked down at his fortune, "The Sun always shines after a downpour."

Yuri snorted, "Wow. Cryptic in a way."

"Also true though. It was raining on the day I met you."

"And?"

"It's never internally rained since in my life."

Yuri looked at him with a look of confusion, "What—oh…" Yuri blushed deeper and smiled, "Hopeless just like I said."

Neither Julian or Yuri believed really in the fortunes. They had loved listening to them tell each other their cryptic sounding messages and guess what they could possibly mean for them. Fortune cookies were comedic like glimpses into the future; snippets of what could be lived. They were hilarious inaccurate fortunes written on thin sheets of paper.

But as Yuri broken open his third fortune cookie he didn't expect the glint of gold to fall from the hollow shells. Sitting on the table in from of him was a small golden object that had fallen out of the cookie, spinning to a stop in front of him as he stared down at the object.

A ring.

"Yuri?" Yuri's head snapped up to meet his boyfriend's face. Julian smiled at him and stood to come to Yuri's side of the table before getting down on one knee in front of him. Yuri felt tears come to his eyes. What? What? What was happening?

What was Julian—

"Yuri? Baby, are you okay?" Julian took one of Yuri's shaking hands in his own and smiled at him, giving it a gentle squeeze in reassurance.

Yuri nodded, "Y-yeah."

"Yuri, I love you. I love you so much, sweetheart. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You could have me for the rest of your life already if you wanted." Yuri still couldn't believe what was happening. What was going on?

Julian chuckled, "You're ruining my speech."

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Julian turned serious once more, "I want to make it official though. When people ask me who that gorgeous painting is of, I want to say that it is of my most precious muse – my handsome and darling husband – Yuri. I want to be able to wake up next to you every morning and I always want you to be my plus one at art shows and views and auctions. I always want to be your red carpet date and your biggest fan and I want to spend every moment of every second of every day with you. I love you, Yuri. I love you and I'd love to have the honor of being able to take your hand in marriage. Yuri, will you marry me?"

Yuri was at a loss for words. Julian. His Julian was proposing. His Julian was proposing to him in New Year's, the place they had met and fallen in love because he loved Yuri and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Yuri. He wanted to marry Yuri.

Yuri was gaping like a fish out of water as he stared at Julian who had grabbed the ring at some point in time and was holding it out to Yuri like an offering.

"I—"

"If you're not sure, I understand—"

"I do." Yuri whispered as tears of joy streamed from his green eyes, "I do. I do want to marry you. I will."

"Congratulations, Yura!" Yuuri was the first to him since he was close but soon he felt Viktor's tight arms and loud squeals of joy join in, "We're so excited and happy for you!"

"My baby brother—"

"We're not actually related."

"—Is getting married." Viktor was squealing like a seven-year-old as he pulled away.

"Well…" Yuri mumbled as he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, his new (custom designed by Julian) engagement ring on his finger glittering in the light, "Let's just slow down. We just got engaged last night!"

"You'd be perfect for a June wedding Yura! Stephan has connections with the Plaza. Think a New York wedding!" Viktor suddenly stood and began looking for something to take notes with, "I need to write that down. The Plaza in June with pink roses and peonies! Ooh, Stephan is going to be so happy when I tell him we're having a wedding!"

"Viktor!" Yuuri admonished as he turned back to Yuri, "Calm down, sweetheart. Yuri wants to relax a bit; enjoy the moment. Remember how much we loved to just keep it quiet for a bit. Besides, we need to plan the engagement party since we're his closest family."

"You're right." Viktor hummed and came closer to press a kiss to his husband's lips, "We, Mr. and Mr. Viktor Ivanovich Katsuki-Nikiforov are Yuri's closest family so we get to host the engagement party! Don't worry, Yura, I'll take care of everything!" He patted Yuri on the head a few times and giggled in ecstasy.

"I have no doubt about that," Yuri mumbled as he watched Viktor wander off pondering aloud which venue for the party would be the best for an actor/artist engagement party.

"Can I see the ring?" Yuuri asked softly as soon as Viktor was in the other room. Yuri turned back to the older man and scooted closer before holding out his left hand where Julian's ring sat on his finger.

"Absolutely beautiful. He did an amazing job." Yuuri cooed as he looked down at the golden ring that had been lined with amber topazes.

Yuri slid the ring off his finger, "Check the engraving."

Yuuri looked down at the bottom band of the ring and awed slightly, "My Muse…the perfect title for you, Yura. After all, how many times has he painted you?"

Yuri chuckled softly and took the ring back to slide back on his finger in its rightful place, "Julian says that may paintings sell the best. He also says they're the hardest to sell because he doesn't want to let any piece of me go."

"You sure you didn't get engaged to a poet?"

"Somedays I wonder the same thing." They both laughed softly and then settled into silence as they took sips from their drinks and just enjoyed each other's company.

Julian had been working late in the studio and had told Yuri to go on ahead and enjoy dinner without him that night so he'd taken up Yuuri and Viktor's offer of company over dinner. He'd figured maybe sharing the news with them would allow him to come out of his newly engaged shock. Even after the beautiful night of intimacy he and Julian had shared together and going to work on set the whole day, he had been stuck in this odd feeling of shock wondering if everything was truly happening. Not even Otabek Altin pissed him off as much as he normally did, the shock acting like a Yuri tranquilizer.

He hadn't said anything to anyone until Viktor and Yuuri and now that someone else finally knew besides he and Julian, he was starting to feel a bit better.

At least he was until the weight of it all started settling it.

He was engaged.

He, Yuri, was engaged.

To Julian. His Julian.

Of course, he loved Julian to the moon and back. They had talked about the possibility of getting married before-hand and they had both agreed that they wouldn't mind getting married in the future, but was that future now?

Were they ready for this?

 **A/N:(** Well lovelies, what do you think? I know this chapter flashes back and forth a lot and doesn't talk much about Otabek, but I promise this is going somewhere. It has been a busy week for me between the holidays and I also got the flu for a couple of days so I wasn't feeling well. Good News though, I'm all better now and I still got this chapter posted on time. Woohoo! What do you all think of Julian? I'm excited to see where this goes in the next few weeks and I hope you all are too. As always lovelies, have an awesome day! Love you all. –Sam **)**

 **Notes:**

1\. Yuri's engadgement ring: /product/14k-champagne-diamond-wedding-band-mens-diamond-ring-gold-mens-ring-mens-band-mens-ring-mens-diamond-band-mens-wedding-band-band

I went with this because it is masculine but is also more feminine which is how Julian draws Yuri because of his leaner body and slender form. Instead of diamonds though, they are amber topaz (see below) and the ring is in a higher number of carats than 14k. Julian hand designed Yuuri's ring and included topaz stones because they match Julian's birthstone and his toffee-colored eyes.

2\. Amber Topaz: search?q=amber+topaz+stone&safe=active&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjBo_Sg_dvXAhUW9mMKHSEJAZIQ_AUICigB&biw=1214&bih=726


	5. Otabek: What I Hate About You

**Heartache on the Big Screen**

 **Written by:** SadieAnnabethMellark ( porkcutletbowltrash)

Chapter Five – Otabek: What I Hate About You

o.O.o

"Beka!" Otabek pulled the phone away from his ear as a loud squealing came from the other end,

"Hello, Soph." He called back through the receiver as his younger sister continued to squeal at him, "Happy birthday."

"IS IT TRUE?! BEKA! IS IT TRUE!?"

He brought the receiver to his ear once more, "Will you stop screaming at me? Is what true?" He asked with a chuckle. Even though she was now 17, Sofie had not lost her enthusiasm.

"Is it true you're working with him?!" She asked over the phone, "Is it?! Beka?!"

"…Working with who?"

"YURI! Are you really working with Yuri Plisetsky? THE Yuri Plisetsky? As in Teen Scene YURI PLISETSKY?"

He smiled and shook his head softly in exasperation as he poured his cup of coffee. Leave it to Sofie to find out about him working with Yuri.

"Yes, it's true." He yanked the phone away from his ear once more as his younger sister began to scream.

"OH MY GOD! BEKA! TELL ME EVERYTHING! WHAT'S HE LIKE?! IS HE AS ADORABLE IN PERSON AS HE IS ON TV?"

"Soph, please, you're hurting my ears."

"Sorry! But tell me everything!"

Otabek sighed softly and took a sip of coffee, "He's just like any other person."

"Is he as cute as he looks on TV?"

Otabek paused for a minute. He hadn't actually thought about that. Every time he'd seen Yuri, the younger actor had nearly taken his head off if he even breathed too close to him. But was Yuri…cute?

"Well, uhm…"

"Oh, come on Beks, what's your excellent pan taste thinking?"

"Sophie!" He whined.

"You've always had good taste Beka. I'm serious. You remember how cute that one guy was when you visited last summer? The one from Fuddruckers?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, he's just as cute up close and in the dark…"

Otabek felt his stomach lurch, "What—Sophie! What-?!"

"It doesn't matter what me and Nick have been up too. Tell me about Yuri!"

Otabek shook his head. When had his sister and Fuddruckers' Guy started going out? Also, what did he think of Yuri?

"He's just like you and me…" He mumbled, trying not to think about it.

Sophie purred on the other end of the line, "So, he's pan too?"

"No! Well, maybe. I dunno." Otabek blushed deeper, "I dunno which way he swings. I'm just saying that he's just like any other human being."

"Are his eyes really that green?"

"Yeah…" Otabek heard himself mumbling over the phone without thinking. He clamped a hand over his mouth.

Sophie giggled over the line, "And his hair…"

"I love you, Soph. I gotta go." He told her before rapidly trying to get off the phone before he embarrassed himself anymore.

"WAIT, BEKA!" He paused in the middle of pulling the phone from his ear, "I won't talk about it anymore. Okay? How's it going with Sunset Records?"

"They want a pop album," He mumbled.

"You're kidding me…"

"Nope."

"But what about the alternative album?"

"They don't want to produce it. Not until I've done a few more pop albums."

"That's stupid." Sophie sighed over the phone.

"Tell me about it." Otabek perched himself on the kitchen counter and ran a gentle hand through Jasqi's fur, "Bowlero isn't letting me push for the alternative album."

"You should walk…"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple though…"

Otabek sat and continued to talk with Sophie for a while longer. He really had missed his sister while he'd been gone, only seeing her a handful of times a year when he managed to come home. In a few months, Sophie would be coming out to move in with him for a bit until she could gain in-state tuition and attend UCLA for school. He couldn't wait until she could be close to him once more and he could spend some time with her without it having to be through a phone speaker or computer screen. They could actually sit and watch a movie together or they could just talk in peace without internet lagging.

As if she could sense he what he was thinking about she mumbled, "I wish I could move out there sooner. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Soph." He sighed softly, "You just gotta hang in there until November 1st."

She sighed, "I know. I'm just getting tired of Nebraska."

"And tired of mom?"

"She's hovering. I love her but she won't leave me alone…ever."

"Yeah. I know and I'm sorry." Otabek pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know she got worse once I moved here."

"She's gotten even worse now that she knows I'm moving up here too."

Otabek sighed, "I'll talk to her. Hopefully, I can get her to lay off a bit. Just enough to give you some breathing space."

"Thanks, Beka." He could hear her smiling, "Nick and I haven't—"

"On second thought. Nevermind."

"BEKA!" She groaned, "You went from cool to psycho big brother. You realize that right?"

"I don't care. He may have been cute," He had been very cute. Otabek couldn't deny how cute Fuddruckers boy had been, "But I am your brother. I don't trust him. He seemed shifty with his weird apron placement."

"He wore it like a normal apron?!"

Beka couldn't help but chuckle, "And?"

"And you'd find any reason not to trust him."

"And you're absolutely right. Love you, Soph. I gotta head out to the studio here in a bit."

"Okay. I love you too, Beka. We still on to Skype tomorrow night?"

"Sure thing. I'll talk to you tomorrow night."

o.O.o

The morning on set had been full of single shots of Otabek at the piano and takes of the big interview scene between Evan and Jasper. The scene was supposed to have little awkward flares of humor but overall was the first major scene between the two characters; it was the beginning of their relationship together. It was a mix between being emotionally charged and funny. Yuri had seemed in a rather good mood in the beginning but with each take, he seemed to grow into his usual grouchy self for some reason. Otabek noticed him constantly checking his phone in between takes and wondered if partially he was in the middle of an argument with someone, but decided it wasn't his business and let him just be.

Since Sophie had taken the time to drill him about Yuri this morning, he couldn't help but be more aware of him. He had never considered what Sophie had asked him; was Yuri…cute? They were currently in the middle of a scene and he was watching Yuri from where he stood in the zone of playing Jasper. Otabek's fingers continued to drift along the keys absentmindedly as he took in Yuri.

The truth was…Yuri was cute.

Very cute.

From his soft baby fine white blonde hair and his big green eyes that were softened by his acting, he was a beauty in the same way Viktor was beautiful. Elegant and graceful and very slender. It was a foreign type of beauty. This must've been from his Russian roots (he remembered reading somewhere that Yuri had close family in Russia just like Viktor did).

"OI! PAY ATTENTION DUMB ASS!" He let his eyes drift up to Yuri's that were now glaring at him. He had missed his line obviously. He'd been too busy staring off into space to answer with the appropriate line.

"Yurio…please behave." Yuuri came up to them from behind the camera where Viktor was still sitting, "Everyone is entitled to missing a line occasionally. You missed your line last take. Let's take five you two."

Yuri sighed and rolled his eyes before turning away and beginning to walk away. Yuuri gave Otabek a small smile and walked away too. He watched Yuri go for a moment before he found his mouth opening and calling out to the Russian punk.

"Hey, listen," Yuri glared back at him over his shoulder as he turned to walk away, "Uhm…can I get your autograph?"

Yuri stared at him for a moment and growled at him, "What? You an Angel or something? One of my fans? No way, dickhead."

Otabek felt his eye twitch slightly, "It's for my younger sister. She…She turned 17 today and I'd really appreciate it if you helped me out with this…please?"

"I said no and I mean no. I don't care who she is or what she's into." Yuri barked, "If she's in anyway associated with you, not only is she a total bitch, but she's never going to have my autograph."

Otabek was seething where he stood, "What in the hell is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Otabek glared at the smaller man in front of him, "What the hell?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you—"

"Is this how you treat all your fans?!" Otabek's voice was rising with each word and he was slowly moving closer to Yuri, "You treat them like shit because you think you're better than them?!"

"Nope. I just treat Hollywood trash like that." Yuri said squaring up to Otabek, "Go back to your precious little boyband in LA. Or better yet, go back to your sad little town in Nebraska."

"You shut your mouth. You don't know anything, Yuri."

"I know that you wouldn't be anywhere without that slut who's keeping you in the business."

"Well, opinions are like assholes and unfortunately, I'm looking at one."

"Woah," Suddenly there were two firm hands pushing them apart from each other and the sweet Russian accented English being spoken, "What has gotten into you two?"

They were both silently glaring at each other, ignoring Viktor entirely. This was between Yuri and him. How dare he called Sophie a bitch and Natasha a slut! How dare he say that Otabek would be nowhere without Natasha sleeping around!

This wasn't over. It wasn't even remotely close to being the end of the beginning between the two of them. He'd never let this go, not until Yuri took it back and said he was sorry.

Viktor stepped in between the two of them, "I asked what was going on."

"Nothing…" Yuri mumbled angrily not breaking eye contact with Otabek.

"Otabek?" Viktor turned towards him, "Well…?"

"Nothing."

Viktor sighed and nodded, "If it's nothing, we have work to do. We're taking the scene from the top once more."

Yuri and Otabek gave each other one final glare before stepping apart and returning to their respective places on the set; Otabek sitting at the Piano and Yuri just perched by the front door.

"Good. Now, from the top," Viktor called as he retreated from the set to stand behind the camera, "We're rolling."

"Scene 4, Take 5, marker, marker" The stagehand with a clapperboard called before hurrying offset and Otabek began to play the piano softly as he looked up at Yuri…

"What's your name?"

Jasper looked at the man through his bangs, "Jasper Lang."

"You're in college?"

"Yes. I-I'm in my junior year." Evan nodded at this and finally looked up at the boy with his steely grey eyes.

"You look younger."

Jasper sighed and gave a soft blush, "I get that a lot. I'm 25."

"You're a little old to be a junior."

"You're a little young to be one of the world's greatest and talented pianists."

"Touché." Evan chuckled and smiled at the boy, "I like you. What brings you here?"

Jasper took a few steps towards the piano and laid a hand on it softly, "I'm applying for a job."

"I'm well aware of that." Evan gave him a shit-eating grin, "Why're you applying? You don't look like someone whose studying music theory."

"That's cause I'm not. I'm a nursing student."

"Still doesn't answer my question Nurse Jazzy."

Jasper rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, "Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say."

"I'm here because I need this job. You need someone who's good at keeping things from falling apart. I'm good at keeping things where they need to be."

"It makes you sound like a maid and not like a secretary," Evan's fingers stilled on the keys momentarily.

"CUT!" Otabek and Yuri turned irritatedly towards Viktor, "What in the hell are you two doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing old man?!" Yuri called back, "We're acting. Isn't that what you wanted?!"

"We're filming a romcom with dramatical flares, not an angsty start of a porno." Viktor stalked from behind the camera back to the set, Yuuri on his heels

"You're thinking that because you're a sicko." Yuri sighed as he stalked away from Otabek.

"And stick to the script! Both of you! Especially if you can't be nice to each other!"

Yuuri hummed from beside his husband and settled closer to Otabek, leaning up against the baby grand easily, "I did like that Nurse Jazzy quip though. Mind if I keep that one?"

Otabek looked up at the Japanese man and nodded, "Knock yourself out."

o.O.o

Sadly, Otabek didn't get to go home after filming for the day and was obligated to meet up with the band for rehearsal. He knew it would mostly consist of them all sitting around and drinking instead of actually rehearsing, but he still would rather go home and see Jasqui. On the bright side, maybe a beer would take the edge off of the day's events. Sadly, it didn't stop his bandmates from asking him about Yuri either.

"So, you're working with the ice tiger huh?"

"What?" Otabek blinked at Caleb awkwardly as he took a sip of his beer. Caleb Michaels was the bassist of the band. Fun loving and flirty, he was definitely a hit amongst their fangirls with his unruly curls and his sultry smirk. Even in his mid-twenties, Caleb looked like he could be part of the Teen Scene family still (something he wasn't particularly fond of).

"You know, the ice tiger or Hollywood." Jordan joked, "Isn't that what Plisetsky calls himself?" If there was a flip side to Caleb, it was Jordan. Jordan Perri had been what Otabek and Caleb had dubbed "The Mom" of the band. He was slightly OCD and had a need for structure and order. He was the one on tour that made sure everyone had everything even when they had been teenagers. Even with his more responsible traits, he was nonetheless a huge hit among the Teen Scene demographic with his shaggy blonde hair and big blue eyes.

Otabek snorted, "Oh. Yuri Plisetsky. I dunno. I'm not a fan of his."

"You're working with him now though, right? You're both friends of Yuuri."

"Yeah..."

"What's he like?" Caleb leaned his elbow on his knee and gazed at Otabek, "I've heard he's prissy."

"We don't talk much besides what we do on set."

"He was on TSN with us though, right?" Jordan hummed as he turned to face Otabek, "Shouldn't that Teen Scene Family love carry over?"

"Not if your Otabek Altin and he's Yuri Plisetsky. The guy screams every time I see him."

"Screams in fear, Screams in happiness…" Caleb wondered aloud.

"Screams in anger. He yells at me."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "He just keeps telling me that pop stars don't belong on the big screen."

"He's jealous then…" Caleb smirked at him, "He should be. Our Beka is the winner of Seventeen Magazine's Sexiest Summer Fling for four years running."

Otabek felt himself blush, "Don't bring that up. I hate doing those shoots."

Jordan chuckled along with Caleb, "Let's not forget that he was voted most adorable smile in Gossip Magazine."

"And he was voted to have the sexiest ass in that one old people magazine. What was it called again Beka?"

"Let's leave my sexy ass out of this okay. It's not like I nominated myself for those either."

"Yeah, I know because I was the one who nominated you for the old lady magazine one." Caleb deadpanned.

Otabek felt himself flush more, "Anyways, Yuri just doesn't think I should be in the cast."

"Well, Yuuri thinks you're good enough because he hand-casted you for the roll, right? It's not like you auditioned for it." Jordan added.

"I'm doing this as a favor to Yuuri."

"You never fully got over him…"

"Of course not," Otabek mumbled, "He's Yuuri."

"So?"

"So, you never really fall out of it with him."

"And you still wish you were together?" Caleb voiced.

Otabek shook his head, "It'd be nice, but I'm happy that he has Viktor. Viktor is a really nice guy and he takes care of Yuuri. And Yuuri is so happy with Viktor so I'm happy for him."

They were all silent for a moment before Jordan spoke, "So, he's good though? I've heard he was a good actor through the network."

"He is. He'll be yelling at me one minute and then he'll be acting like he's in love with me the next. It's actually kind of creepy."

"Sounds like it."

Caleb sighed, "One thing I don't get though is that he tells you that you don't belong on screen."

"Join the club."

"I mean, if he was on the network like us, wouldn't he have had to be a triple threat at least somewhat. I know we all had to go through acting, singing, and dancing classes while we were on the network. Remember?"

"I remember that you wouldn't shut up during dance classes. You were worse than a two-year-old when it came to whining." Jordan quipped.

Caleb just rolled his eyes, "Not the point. The point is that if we were all on the network, shouldn't he have some singing abilities somewhere?"

Otabek hadn't thought about that, but it was a good point. Teen Scene only took on people they knew they could make loads of money off of. Otabek had been a good singer, a decent actor, but they had put him through multiple hours of strenuous dance lessons a day so they could work him to the bone on all fronts. Almost every Teen Scene Network star had dropped some sort of single at some point in time while they were on the network and if Yuri was the next poster child for TSN he had to have a single somewhere.

"Already on it," Jordan said next to Otabek as he began typing something out on his phone.

"What do you—"

"You wanna hear him sing don't you?" Jordan hummed as he smiled down at his phone, "Let's see what we're dealing with here." Jordan set his phone down on the coffee table in front of them and they all huddled around the phone as Jordan pressed play on the Youtube video.

Otabek immediately saw a typical Teen Scene Network produced music video begin to play. There was Yuri fading into the screen; obviously younger and obviously dressed by one of the famous TSN stylists in a pair of tight blue skinny jeans, a graphic t-shirt that Otabek knew would have been burned at the stake if Yuri had any say in the matter, and a pair of stylish ankle boots. Nothing about it was Yuri at all, but none of the style Clash 47 had been portrayed as was anything that any of them would've picked out either. Green eyes stared up at him from the screen as Yuri began to sing.

I'm counting the days since I began to live without you

I'm covered in rain but it feels just like it's the sun

And it don't get me down, don't come around

You're better off leaving town, I'm fine here alone now without you

The mostly black and white scene behind Yuri exploded into colors; bright neon blues, vibrant yellows, and shocking greens. He danced along the sidewalk as people passed him, singing at the top of his lungs like it was his voice that had turned the world from something dull into something beautiful.

Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better alone

Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better

Better off without you

You're stuck in a world and make believe that I can see it

I gave it a chance, she must be crazy not to leave

You're never gonna bring me down, don't come around

You're better off leaving town, I'm fine here alone now without you

Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better alone

Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better

Better off without you

Giving it up, now you take it away

All of my time, now get out of my way

Never been lost in anyone, it's me they want, without you I'm insane

So hear me now screaming out your name

Things on screen kept repeating themselves like Yuri was stuck in some weird déjà vu situation. He'd pass by the same car, the same bench, the same group of high fashion models. Occasionally, between the same scene playing over and over the editor had sliced in scenes of Yuri singing into a microphone while a band (who was obviously much older than Yuri himself) played behind him and sang back up. The whole thing was definitely not Yuri's style at all, but Otabek couldn't help but tap his toe to it slightly. The tune seemed nice and Yuri didn't have a halfway decent voice under all the auto-tuning that was easily heard on the track.

Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better alone

Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better

Better off without you

Better off without you

'Cause I'm better off without you

I'm screaming at you, hey! Don't care enough to

Write you a letter now that I'm doing better

Better off without you

As the repetitive scene broke with Yuri coming to sit next to a rather good looking girl on the same bench he passed five times in the music video, Yuri's tone became a little gentler. Yuri scooted closer to the mysterious girl who sat poised in a denim mini skirt and a pair of rather tacky red sunglasses and she smiled at him with the same fake Hollywood smirk that most actors pulled off before they learned how to control their emotions. The scene started to fade into black as Yuri began to lean in to kiss the girl on screen.

"Well…" Jordan said after a moment, "It wasn't awful."

Otabek couldn't help but agree, "Auto-tuned but he's decent at the least."

"If he could just shoot a video outside of TSN's contract, I'm sure it'd be really good. You could tell he wasn't fully happy with the video and all."

"He didn't look comfortable with the song."

"That too." Jordan picked up his phone and began scrolling, "You're being awfully quiet Caleb."

Caleb had been silent since the video ended and Otabek couldn't help but tease, "What? Are you blown away with the TSN tackiness of it all?"

"Uhm," Caleb looked at him with wide serious eyes. Otabek elbowed Jordan next to him who was still looking down at his phone. Jordan grunted softly in annoyance but looked up at their band member who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"What's the matter?" Jordan asked gently.

Caleb sighed and pointed at Jordan's phone, "Wasn't that song a little familiar?"

Jordan and Otabek paused and thought about it. The tune had been rather good and the beat had been nice.

"Yeah, I guess." Jordan finally said.

"The song was good," Otabek agreed, "Just needs a better producer is all in my opinion. I'd do it with more of an edge."

Caleb nodded, "You said that years ago too. Beka, you wrote that song."

 **A/N:(** What did you all think? We had the proposal last week with Yuri and now we get Beka and his bandmates. I went deep into my Disney Channel Fangirl past in order to get some inspiration for this chapter which resulted in hours of watching class Disney channel music videos including the Jonas Brother's _Year 3000_ parody, _This is What Dreams are Made Of_ from Lizzie McGuire, and The Cheetah Girl's _Cinderella_. Like, I dug deep, lovelies. How do you think Otabek will handle the fact that Yuri is singing his song? I'll be updating again next Sunday, lovelies! I hope you all have a great and fantastic day and week. Love you all! –Sammy **)**

 **Notes:**

Yuri is singing Mitchell Musso's _Hey_. I do not own this song and so don't come for me. I'm using it for fictional purposes. Here is the link to the video so you can actually see what I'm describing.

watch?v=oH3skU9C4T8


	6. Mini Chapter - Yuri: Exposed

**Heartache on the Big Screen**

 **Written by:** SadieAnnabethMellark ( porkcutletbowltrash)

 **Chapter Six: Mini-chapter - Yuri: Exposed**

o.O.o

Yuri jumped slightly as a thick binder slammed down on the small table in front of him.

"This is everything you'll be needing to plan the wedding. I'll mostly be in charge but I want to make sure you are an active part of the planning process." Yuri smiled softly up at the very excitable man sitting down in front of him. Stephan had been Yuuri and Viktor's wedding planner and since announcing his recent engagement to his fiancé Julian to them, Viktor had immediately called up the young wedding planner to plan Yuri's wedding.

Viktor was practically bouncing in his seat where he sat on Yuri's one side, "I'm so excited. Shouldn't Julian be here for this though?"

"He had an exhibition he was showing at today so he said he would join us later today," Yuri hummed to Viktor as he eyed the man across the table. He was oddly…there was no other word for it…bouncy. From his chocolate curls that fell into his stark blue eyes and his copious amount of freckles to his tight skinny jeans and loose red and white striped shirt (he actually somehow made it look good), he looked like was ready to tell people exactly what needed to go where and when at that very moment.

"Thank you for clearing your schedule to meet with us." Yuuri added politely from where he was leaned against Viktor's side.

"Only for my two favorite clients. Such a beautiful union between you too." Stephan smiled at the two of them before turning back to Yuri, "So…tell me about Julian…"

"Y-you'll be meeting him later."

"I know, but I love hearing how couples met. It's so romantic; the best part of the job."

"Come on, Yura," Viktor hummed as he moved to ruffle Yuri's hair only to be pushed out of the way, "We're here to celebrate you and Julian's future union. You should get used to people asking how you two met here soon."

Yuri finally caved and smiled softly at the mug of warm tea sitting between his hands as two sets of puppy dog eyes turned on him, waiting for the story, "Juli and I met a couple of years ago. I was trying to get away from the fame for a while so I slipped into this little Chinese restaurant and he was working there. We would talk to each other each time I came in and the rest is history."

Stephan pouted, "The was short. How'd he ask you out for the first time? When did you know he was the one?"

"Uhm," Yuri bit the inside of his cheek softly, "He asked me to sit with him for lunch one time when he was on his break. That was our first date, I suppose…"

"No! Like, a real first date." Yuuri rolled his eyes from the other side of Viktor, sympathizing with the younger man.

"We went to the movies a couple of nights later. He wanted to see the new Transformers so I rented out the theater and we went to go see it…"

"Oh! How sweet!" Stephan cooed as he bounced in his seat, "What was he wearing?"

"Uhm…khakis, I think?" Yuri answered awkwardly, "Maybe jeans…why does it matter?"

"It's all about incorporating it into the wedding, Yura." Viktor hummed as he pulled Yuri's binder closer to him and began flipping through the pages.

"How'd he pop the question?" Stephan added with a smile as he spotted Yuri's engagement ring set on his finger, "May I see?"

Yuri held out his hand awkwardly for him to see and Stephan immediately grabbed his fingers and held them so he could get a good look at the wedding band, "He took me back to that tiny Chinese restaurant and put the ring in the fortune cookie…"

"24 karat gold, 16 authentic amber topazes…" Stephan was mumbling as he looked down at the ring with wide blue eyes, "Absolutely gorgeous."

"Julian hand designed it for me…"

"He did a beautiful job," Stephan let go of his hand, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Yuri smiled down at his engagement ring and was reminded of Julian's beautiful topaz eyes. He was excited to be getting hitched to Julian for the rest of his life; he was so in love with Julian.

But then the twinge hit in his chest and he looked away from his ring almost as if it was a little painful. Yuuri had suggested that the feeling was just simply nerves, but it felt different than his usual nerves.

"So, I'm thinking of an outdoor engagement party. Someplace secluded and beautiful." Viktor said as he flipped through pages of the binder.

"That'd be gorgeous. The James Irvine Japanese Gardens are always beautiful this time of year." Yuuri hummed as he peeked over his husband's shoulder, "It'd be quiet and we could keep the press away from the area."

"It'd also be the perfect mood setter for the wedding. Calm, soft and sweet!" Stephan added, "It'll be the perfect opportunity to incorporate the West coast into the proceedings since I've already been on the phone with the Plaza."

Yuri jumped in at the word Plaza, "I'm think something quieter."

"Nobody has to know that you'll be getting married at the Plaza."

"But they'll find out. The Paparazzi is ruthless with those types of things. I don't want a huge New York wedding."

"We could always do something in Hollywood…" Stephan hummed, "A Hollywood wedding. Black tie."

"I don't think that's what Yuri has in mind…" Yuuri butted in. Thank God for Yuuri, Yuri thought. If anyone had his back beside Julian, it was Yuuri. He loved his Brother-in-law. Granted, Viktor and Yuri weren't blood-related, but it didn't stop Yuri from feeling like Yuuri was now also his brother after he had married into the Nikiforov family.

"But a New York wedding would be so romantic…" Viktor added.

"But that's not what Yuri wants…"

"What about Julian?"

"We don't know what he wants."

"I'd have to call the Plaza and cancel the reservation then…"

"And…?

"And Plaza weddings in June are hard to book.

Yuri felt his phone buzz and he pulled it from the soft pouch of his hoodie to look at the text as he let the bickering between the three older men fade into the background. He smiled down at the text from Julian as he read over it.

Julian: Sold all three paintings babe! Sad to see my work of you go, though. :'(

He smiled and typed back:

Yuri: How tragic. Good thing I'll always be around so you can paint some more. : )

Julian: Very true! Be there soon, love. How's it going so far?"

Yuri: Viktor has convinced Stephan to host the wedding at the Plaza…

Julian: …..

Yuri: You don't need to say it. Yuuri and I are working on that not being the case no matter how traditional a June wedding at the Plaza is….or how hard they are apparently to book.

Julian: :D Thank God for Yuuri. I got your back. I believe in you, baby.

Yuri smiled at the text as the others talked back and forth with each other lost in his own world. Soon Julian would be here to help back him up against the Plaza wedding nightmare this was slowly turning into. While they hadn't discussed where they were wanting the venue to be, they knew they didn't want some big flashy wedding that was in the middle of the media's eye. They'd both agreed to have something more private; something between them and their close family and friends.

He set his phone down on the table only to pick it up once more when his phone began to buzz with fervor. What happened next he had not planned. His phone was blowing up with notifications and texts in insane proportions. He immediately opened his social media account where he was getting thousands of notifications and went to Instagram.

His eyes widened as he stared down at the pictures that had assaulted him and he felt his heart stop momentarily.

"Yuri?" He felt a warm hand on his shoulder as Yuuri came to stand by him, "Are you okay?"

"Look…"

"Oh my god." Yuuri mumbled as he looked over Yuri's shoulder at the blonde's phone, "H-how'd they find out?"

"Damn selfie…" Yuri mumbled to himself as he looked at one of the two pictures that had started the mass of hysteria.

o.O.o

"We're engaged…" Yuri mumbled as he kissed Julian for the sixth time in five minutes. Julian had not moved from the place on the floor from where he had been kneeling. He was still swept up in Yuri's arms, the blonde clinging to him as nibble fingers began to weave into the man's brown curls.

"We're engaged." Julian pressed a kiss to Yuri's jaw softly, "You glad I made us get sesame chicken before I enjoyed your own feast tonight?"

"Hmmm." Yuri gave a breathy chuckle, "Way to ruin the romance, you perv."

"You love me…"

"So much…" Yuri pressed a kiss to Julian's lips once more before pulling away, "Let's go home?"

"Happily, my prince." Julian brushed at the remaining tear tracks on Yuri's cheek before Kissing him once and pulling himself off the floor and the blonde out of his chair. Yuri watched as Julian tossed a few bills onto the table and they began making their way out to Julain's blue Maserati.

That had been when they had run into the girl walking down the street.

"Oh my god! You're Julian Bianchi!" Yuri immediately let out a sigh of relief. When he had first heard her voice he had immediately thought he'd run into on fog his "Angels"; his super fans who had no boundaries and often would do anything to be close to him. He was surprised that he had managed to even make it this far without out trouble. Granted, Logan was out posing as him, but that didn't mean that he occasionally didn't see a few fans who had seen through his body double and realized he wasn't Yuri.

"Uhm…Yes." Yuri actually quite enjoyed seeing Julian have fans; he was a talented artist and the community of fine artists here was small compared to Yuri's fanbase.

"C-Can I get a picture with you? I just recently saw your piece, A Summer's Love and I fell in love with it."

"I-I dunno…" Julian mumbled softly looking between the girl and Yuri.

"It's alright. Here, I'll take it for you." Yuri was determined to let Julian get recognized by his fans whenever Julian was given the magical opportunity. Julian may not have found it important but to Yuri it was crucial. Even if tonight was special, he was in such a good mood he didn't mind taking a few minutes to take a couple of pictures for one of Julian's beloved fans.

"Thanks!" The girl handed Yuri her phone and positioned herself next to Julian, desperately trying to fix her hair that had been falling out of its messy bun on the top of her head.

"Smile…" He watched as they both grinned at him and took a few pictures of the girl before handing her, her phone back.

"Can we take a selfie together with all of us now? Just one more?" The girl asked with a small smile on her lips and a pleading look in her eye.

"Sure thing." Yuri pulled in tight to Julian and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders as Julian's arms snaked around his waist.

o.O.o

His ring had been in clear view of the camera, right in the middle of the selfie that had been taken like it itself had been the star.

"You didn't say anything about running into an Angel…" Viktor said as he came to look down at the picture.

"We didn't. She was one of Julian's fans and wanted a selfie and a few pictures of her and Julian." He mumbled as he navigated to the original post by the girl whose phone was also most likely blowing up from notifications. She had posted about meeting his boyfriend and fangirled over his recent painting.

"Somewhere along the line, it seems that an Angel recognized you and drew attention to the picture." Yuuri hummed as he watched Yuuri flip through the Instagram page.

"But that doesn't explain how they got these other pictures," Viktor said as he pushed his phone into Yuri's hands.

The picture on screen sickened him as he looked at it. It had obviously been taken with a telephoto lens and had been taken through the blinds over the window at New Years. In the picture, it showed him crying, his hand pressed against his mouth in disbelief as Julian knelt in front of him, a ring in his hand.

The caption underneath had said in bold letters, "HE SAID YES!"

 **A/N:(** Okay, this chapter is shorter than normal. I know. So, I am planning on updating with some mini-chapters for the next few weeks since I will be so busy with other events that I'll be taking part in and this is the best way for me to be able to keep posting to this and be able to put out new content. DON'T WORRY though! It's only temporary and I will be back with longer chapters in a few weeks. Next week I will be posting an Interlude chapter for this story with Otayuri fluff set in this universe that I am so excited to write and I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you thought of this mini-chapter. I love you all lovelies and I hope you have an awesome day! – Sammy 3 **)**


	7. Mini Chapter - Otabek: Of Yuuri and Kaya

**Heartache on the Big Screen**

 **Written by:** SadieAnnabethMellark ( porkcutletbowltrash)

 **Mini Chapter – Otabek: Of Yuuri and Kayla**

o.O.o

 _Otabek looked across the table at the man sitting across from him who was fidgeting with the cup of coffee in his hands. His dark hair was flopping into his face in that gorgeous way that made Otabek's stomach curl into knots with the feelings of a lovesick puppy, his brown eyes look down into the equally dark coffee in the same way he liked his coffee. Otabek smiled to himself as he watched his lover stir his finger over the rim of the mug absentmindedly as he was lost in thought, a cute little worrying pout on thin pink lips. He let his eyes drift down from the thin blue glasses perched on his nose down at the strong jaw and down slender collarbones that were barely being covered by the large blue sweater that he had been wearing over a pair of tight-fitting black boxer shorts. He looked cozy; like he had rolled out of a nest of blankets and pillows to enjoy his morning cup of coffee with someone he was madly in love with. The man was so appealing, so beautiful and Otabek knew he was incredibly perfect in every other way as well. Smart, funny, sweet; all beautiful calm energy and soft smiles that matched his soft body._

" _What're you thinking about?" Otabek hummed as he looked softly at the cozy looking man._

 _Yuuri looked up and gave a soft smile, "You're really sweet Ota-san."_

" _So are you Yuuri-kun." Beka smiled and raised his mug of coffee to his lips. The dark liquid was sweet and warm on his tongue, slowly rousing him into awareness after his beautiful night of snuggling with Yuuri in bed._

 _As his mug came down to rest once more on the counter, he saw the look that had come into the brown eyes of his lover and frowned, "Yuuri…"_

" _Otabek, uhm…" Yuuri looked back down at his coffee and bit his lip, "You know that I love you, right?"_

" _Of course," He hurriedly added, "And I love you too."_

 _Yuuri gave a soft sigh and locked his brown eyes with Otabek's own hazel ones, "I-I think we should end this…"_

 _Otabek frown in confusion, "If you don't want to talk about what you're thinking about that's just fi—"_

" _No." Yuuri said abruptly as he looked at Otabek with such tender eyes, "I…"_

" _Yuuri, is everything okay?"_

 _Yuuri closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, "I think that we should end this. That we should end us…"_

 _Otabek felt like he had had the wind knocked out of his chest, "W-What?"_

 _Yuuri nodded gently as his eyes filled softly with tears, "I think we should break up…"_

" _B-But I love you and you said you—"_

" _And I do, Ota-san. It's just…" Yuuri paused for a moment, "I just don't think that this is going to turn out well in the end. I want it to so badly but we're growing in two separate directions."_

 _He didn't understand what was happening, "Wh-What do you…I don't…"_

 _Yuuri set his mug down and came around the table that sat between them and perched himself on a chair next to Otabek, taking the larger hands into his own smaller ones, "Ota-san, I love you, but I think its best that we both move on."_

" _Why?"_

" _You have so much in store for you, Otabek. You're finally starting your career and you're making beautiful music."_

" _Is it because I haven't written you a song? Because I can try to write you a—"_

 _Otabek watched with morbid fascination as a smile graced those perfect lips and as a musical chuckle left from them, "Oh, Ota, no. No, I promise it's not that."_

" _I-Is there someone else…?"_

" _Of course not." Yuuri frowned slightly at that and squeezed Otabek's hands, "Why would you think that?"_

" _I thought things were going great. I mean, we get along so well and—"_

 _Yuuri searched Otabek's face, "Ota-san, I want what's best for you. Your career is taking off and I want you to be free while you're gone. We don't get to see each other very often right now with the band and with TSN and my traveling between sets."_

" _What if I—"_

" _Otabek, please, let me set you free."_

 _No matter what he said, no matter what he did, Otabek knew Yuuri was gone. And as they sat and finished their coffee and cleaned up the mass of blankets that had been sprawled on the floor the previous night, nothing would change what was coming. Not even that final kiss, so full of passion and tenderness, of the promise of love and hope, was enough to change Yuuri's mind. And as the door shut softly behind the Japanese man, it was like a crack of thunder in Otabek's ears._

 _Yuuri, his Yuuri, was not his anymore. Yuuri was gone._

 _And for the first time in years, Otabek curled up into a ball and cried. He cried and he cried and he cried until his body was no longer capable of feeling anymore. He was hollow by the time the tear tracks dried and he stayed that way, way past the setting of the sun and the rising of the moon._

 _How had things gone from so right to so wrong within the span of having morning coffee? No matter how many times Yuuri had explained it, it just wasn't clicking with him and more than anything, he wished Yuuri was there to hug him and tell him it would be okay._

 _It then dawned on him that Yuuri wouldn't be here. He wouldn't be coming back. He had left Otabek._

 _He had set him free._

o.O.o

"Otabek. Otabek! Otabek are you listening to me?" Otabek looked up from his phone at the girl who was standing in front of him, her long model legs looking more like the legs of a giraffe than that of one of the "most beautifully photoshopped women in the world". Kayla looked down at him with her big puppy dog like eyes and pouted lipstick covered lips.

"Yes…" He blinked at her with a sigh.

"So, which one do you think?" She asked as she turned to look at herself in the mirror of the small boutique they were currently browsing in on Hollywood Boulevard.

"Either is fine." Otabek wasn't an idiot. No matter what he chose, he'd be in high water.

"Beka!" She whined turning back around and flipping her long light brown hair over her shoulder like she was being featured in a shampoo commercial, "This is serious."

"I know. I think you look fine."

Kayla let out a disappointed growl, "We're going to be going to New York Fashion week in a few days and I need something to wear down the red carpet."

"Isn't it your job to wear the latest designs?"

She turned back around and crossed her arms and tapped her heeled foot, "Otabek…don't be stupid. I can't reveal those until the actual show and even then, they aren't mine to keep. What do I do until then? Walk around naked?"

"You'd be noticeable." Otabek deadpanned as he turned back to his phone.

Kayla marched over and pulled the phone from his hands and set it on top of the Louis Vuitton Bag that was sitting next to him, "Come on Beka. Why aren't you being a good boyfriend today?"

Otabek rolled his eyes, "Love, you'll look fine no matter what. You're one of the most beautiful women in the world if anyone can pull off orange it's you."

"I didn't try on an orange dress." Kayla growled before she came over and slid into Otabek's lap, "Keep your eyes on me."

"I'm watching you."

Kayla sighed and leaned in to whisper lovingly into Beka's ear as the flashing lights of cameras from outside the storefront window went wild, "Otabek, sweetheart, you're an actor, put on a show for me…" she crooned into his ear quietly. He gave a small smirk to intrigue the crowds though this wasn't the first time Kayla Monsetti had uttered those words to him. The flashing of cameras increased at his expression.

"You want a show?" Otabek's eyes turned to the employee walking towards then with an abnormally large smile placed on her lips, "I'll give you a show, but get off of me."

Kayla pouted for a second against his ear but then let her lips fall into a smile as she slid from Otabek's lap and stood, smoothing the non-existent wrinkles from the skin tight olive colored dress that she had been trying on.

"You look fabulous darling!" The employee said as she came to stand next to Otabek's chair.

"You think?" Kayla turned to look at herself in the mirror, "The color makes me look a little washed out." And so it had begun, Otabek concluded as he reached back for his phone, Kayla was determined to screw with this employee to put on a show for the press. Great. Just what he needs, bad publicity.

But in Hollywood, whether it was good or it was bad, publicity was publicity and stirring the pot meant getting attention. This industry was run on attention seeking and without attention, one didn't have a career or any hopes of starting one.

He let his mind drift away from the chaos that was at hand as he looked back to his phone. He was trying to forget about his nightmare this morning and dealing with Kayla wasn't helping. It had been so long since he had dreamed of Yuuri, or more importantly, it had been so long since he had dreamed of their breakup. He had woken up feeling like his heart had been shattered again for a brief moment, but he had been able to talk himself off the edge of tears by reminding himself how long ago that was and that he was okay with Yuuri and that Yuuri had been right in the end. He still felt a little saddened by the thought of that moment all those years ago though; he never quite got over the Japanese writer. Of course, nobody ever really got over Yuuri; he was Yuuri Katsuki and he was a gift to humanity (something Otabek still agreed with even after he and Yuuri had split).

Yuuri had been Otabek's first love, his first serious relationship, his first boyfriend. And he had been wholly in love with small beautiful Yuuri who treated him so well and who he would gladly worship if he could have at the time. They had met at a TSN party when Yuuri was a brand new intern for one of the writers of the network, desperately trying to get his foot and his name in the heavy metal prison door of glamourized Hollywood. They had hit it off over a couple of virgin mixers and an Orange Julius. Otabek still remembered going home to his lonely apartment that night and talking rapidly into Sophie's ear via phone about how cute "Japanese writer boy" was.

Their love was burning hot, filled with the youthful passion that one would expect of a 17-year-old and a 19-year-old, who were desperately trying to swim in the world around them. Passionate kisses and late night drives around the city which sometimes led to more interesting activities in the back seat when they drove up towards the Hollywood sign. Random romantic trips to the beach and expensive gifts from Paris that Otabek would bring home with him. They had been so beautiful and then he had been gone. Touring, filming, being rushed even more into the ocean of the TSN business. It had pushed them apart and Yuuri had set him loose to wander in the big ocean without himself being one of Otabek's biggest qualms.

It had been rough when they split. Otabek had mourned the loss of Yuuri, someone he never thought he'd see again after everything they had been through. He had heard that Yuuri had found someone else, some film student at UCLA who was supposed to be studying under Nora Ephron. That's when the tears had stopped and the anger had set in, he had come to hate Yuuri for leaving him for someone else, but then he had thankfully run into Yuuri one day at his favorite record store. And he remembered why he had been in love with easy going, so beautiful Yuuri.

No matter how much he had tried, staying mad at Yuuri was almost impossible. For the first time in months, Yuuri looked happy, truly irrevocably happy, and Otabek knew that it was all going to be okay. And then he had met Viktor, happy go lucky, heart-shaped smiling Viktor, and Otabek knew he had been handed the short end of the stick, but it didn't matter to him as long as Yuuri looked that way every damn day for the rest of his life.

He slowly healed, never quite falling out of love with the sweet brown eyes of one of his now greatest friends.

Otabek's finger hovered over his phone as he stared at the screen of his phone from where he was playing a game when his phone gave a soft buzz and a text came across his phone from Natasha.

 _Natasha: Altin, we need a statement. Be nice._ _entertainment/back-off-ladies-hes-engaged-1_

Otabek rolled his eyes and clicked on the link. The article loaded and as the image loaded he felt his stomach give an unexpected drop. There sat an obviously telephote picture of Yuri and a guy with a shiny golden engagement ring being exchanged between the two of them.

 **A/N:(** I'M BACK! Yes, don't worry I'm not abandoning this story. The past few weeks have been crazy with Hell Month for writing and with my personal life but I am finally back. I know this was another mini chapter, but my life is still pretty chaotic right now and I start going back to school tomorrow, so there will probably be a few more mini chapters but then we will be going back full force into our regular chapters again. On the bright side, I get to bring home two new doggos tomorrow too so Yay! What did you all think of this chapter? I know we have a lot of back story here, but hold on I promise more action next week. I hope you lovelies all had a wonderful holiday and have a wonderful week. – Sammy 3 **)**


	8. Mini Chapter - Yuri: Hide Away From

**Heartache on the Big Screen**

 **Written by:** SadieAnnabethMellark ( porkcutletbowltrash)

 **Mini Chapter – Yuri: Hide Away From The World**

o.O.o

Yuri stared at his phone from where he had perched himself on the couch. The device had not stopped ringing all day long and after answering about ten calls within the span of an hour, Yuri had decided it best to put the phone on silent and let it all play out. He had begged Julian to stay home today, but he had just squeezed Yuri extra tight and kissed his forehead mumbling about how he had to go meet with the art director at The Getty. Yuri had sighed and allowed Julian to go – his art was really taking off and was being considered for a spot on the upcoming exhibition – but wanting more than ever to become an octopus around his lover and not let him leave the house today.

He knew he was being a little overdramatic. He understood that his and Julian's engagement wouldn't stay a secret for long; they were both caught up in the whirlwind of Hollywood and the press after all. The press was ruthless and would do anything to get a story; they'd even spy into the window of a small-time Chinese restaurant and take pictures of one of the pivotal moments in Yuri's life. Even knowing all of those things, it felt like there were ants crawling over his skin, his engagement ring felt heavier on his finger. His stomach was rolling with an unknown sense of dread and anxiety.

More than ever, he wanted Julian home. Julian would make the uneasiness go away like he always did, would tuck Yuri in for some fine dining of order in subs and watch trashy Spanish soap operas that he couldn't for the life of him understand. Julain would shut all the blinds and curtains and come curl up with him on the couch, snuggle him into a sense of security in their temporary bubble of solitude and normality. When they were like that, it was like they were just two people in love living in Los Angles and it was more than enough for both of them.

Maybe if Julian was here, the ache of his to tight skin would ease and he would submit to realistic thinking.

His phone stopped its low buzzing for a moment, before buzzing once more as an unknown number tried getting through to him. It was probably some person in the business he had met once and (by courteous professionalism) given his number too on his manager's request. It might have been one of the extras he had met on the TSN backlot that he had "hit it off" with. Either way, someone was social climbing, nobody in the business was meant to be your friend.

Pulling his knees to his chest, Yuri rested his chin on his arms as his phone kept up the constant buzzing. He would've shut the device off hours ago if it wasn't for Julian and Yuuri. He wanted to be able to text Juli after the meeting with the art director and Yuuri got particularly antsy if he couldn't get through to Yuri. It wasn't as if Yuri had a landline (who had those anymore anyways?), so his cell stayed on and buzzing. Yuuri had already been particularly antsy after the release of the news a couple days ago when Yuri had begun to shut down. He had stayed at Yuuri and Viktor's in a shocked stupor until Julian had arrived from his art show and then had promptly burst into tears when his fiancé had arrived. It had taken Yuuri, Viktor, and Julian and a glass of Viktor's finest wine to get the tears to let up enough for Yuri to be taken home. Since that moment, Yuuri called a few times a day to check in on the blonde and make sure he wasn't in need of Chardonnay and tissues.

Honestly, he wouldn't mind either.

o.O.o

"I'm not currently in my studio." Yuri raised his head from watching his phone as Julian came in the door. He was on the phone, his cheeks slightly pink from the heat outside, "Okay, Okay. Alright. Bye."

"Who was that?"

"One of the ladies who bought my painting. She wants to take us to dinner." Julian toed off his shoes and pulled his backpack from his arms, dropping it by the front door.

"Which one did she buy?"

"Sweet Serenade."

Yuri felt his cheeks heat, "Isn't that the one you painted after our four hours in the Hot Tub in Maui?"

"No, that's Sensual Serenade," Julian teased as he came and sat down beside his lover.

Yuri gave a small smile, "How'd it go with the art director?"

Julian smiled wider, "Three paintings in three weeks. Let the fun begin."

"Juli, that's great!" Yuri tried to smile wider but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. He was so happy for his fiancé, he really was. Things were technically great, but he couldn't bring his mind down from the outside world that was currently beating down the door for a statement or to give well wishes.

It must've shown on his face.

"Come here," Julian scooted closer and held his arms out for Yuri who immediately scrambled to come sit next to Julian, his legs tossing over Julian's legs as his arms octopused around the artist.

"Missed you," Yuri mumbled into Julian's collarbone.

"Me too. I'm sorry I had to leave you this morning," Julian nosed at the soft blonde strands of hair that was tickling his chin lovingly, "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine…"

"You sure?"

"I'm better now that you're here." Sadly, this couldn't have been further from the truth. He thought maybe Julian would wrap his arms around him and the outside world would suddenly be gone from his mind, but it was as if Julian's presence had suddenly given gravity to the situation. His stomach was rolling and his left hand felt heavier. His skin was itching. He swallowed hard and snuggled closer to Julian's side.

Nibble artist fingers ran through his hair, "I talked to Yuuri today. He tried getting in touch earlier but the line was busy."

"Phone has been ringing off the hook…"

"I know. I told him you were fine but he seems to be paranoid."

Yuri gave a soft sigh, "That's just how Yuuri is. I'll text him in a bit and let him know I'm still kicking."

He didn't need to look at Julian's face to feel the subtle frown, "Okay. We can always call from my phone since yours is—" Julian looked at the buzzing phone on the counter and let out a sigh.

Yuri gave him a squeeze around the middle as his lover continued, "We knew they'd find out eventually…"

"I know, but it's just so…soon."

Julian rubbed his back softly and laid his head on Yuri's, "It comes with the job."

"I know," Yuri was feeling more nauseous by the moment. This wasn't the first time the press had been all over him and he knew it wouldn't be the last but with Julian, it felt like he had led an innocent puppy into the middle of a dogfight.

The silence was deafening for a few mere moments before Julian pulled Yuri from the depths of his collarbone and locked their eyes together, "This isn't your fault."

Yuri closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his lovers, "Okay..."

"I mean it Yura. This isn't your fault. I can see the gears turning in your head."

Yuri swallowed and felt his fingers working at the golden band on his ring finger, he pushed it further down his finger and nodded, "I love you, Juli."

"I love you too Yura."

"C-Can we do something?"

"Of course, my love. What do you wanna do?"

"Anything as long as it's just us."

"Of course. Can you let me up, love?"

Yuri nodded and unwound himself from his lover so the man could get up. Julian stood and stretched his lean body, the lower vertebrae in his spine popping in perfect tandem. He gave a soft sigh of comfort as he shuffled towards the window, pulling the blinds as tight as they could go and then pulling the light blocking curtains as tight, dousing them in darkness.

Yuri automatically felt his mind beginning to ease as they sat in the darkness of the apartment. Julian came back to the couch with the remote and two game controllers I hands as he switched on the Xbox in front of them.

"How about some Zelda?" Julian hummed as he pulled Yuri back into his lap and got comfortable in the couch cushions, "Or do you wanna watch some TV instead?"

"Just want to be with you."

o.O.o

Yuri woke to a knock at the door. He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep in Julian's arms but he seemed to feel a bit better, more rested, more at ease. Julian had decided to try his hand at some Legend of Zelda (which Yuri had gently declined to join in), and Yuri had curled up in his lap to watch his boyfriend play. Julian was a whiz at video games much like Yuuri, but no matter how much Julian or Yuuri tried to teach him, Yuri had never been super great at it. He wasn't hopeless, but he defiantly wasn't someone who would be caught on Xbox live either.

Julian had turned off the Xbox at some point in time and was dozing lazily on the couch when the noise at the door had caused him to stir along with Yuri.

"Five more minutes," The brunette mumbled as he threw an arm across his eyes in protest.

Yuri smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's clothes sternum as he pulled himself up off the couch, "I'll get it." He stood and stretched, wishing the tension from his shoulders to relax away now that he had napped and had some time away from the world. Snuggling with Julian on the couch had seemed to help his mood some, his phone hadn't stopped buzzing, but it seemed to be buzzing less frequently.

He slid across the floor still a little hazy with sleep but put on his best-acting face to open the door. The last thing he needed was pictures of him half asleep in his ratty sweats circulating around on the internet.

He combed his fingers through his hair quickly before he stood on his tiptoes to try and see out the peephole.

He couldn't see through the hole; he'd have to open the door or he could pretend they weren't home.

"I know you're in there Yuri." A thick French-accented voice flowed through the door just as he decided to pretend nobody was home. He felt himself smile softly as he immediately began to unlock the door and pull the door open.

Standing out in the entryway was Valerie, beautiful silver blonde hair falling down her waist in beautiful curls, her silver eyes looking at him with love as she held her hands on her hips defiantly.

"What's this about you not coming to set? Had me worried sick!" She said as she tapped her foot on the concert, "Never in my life have I ever suspected my little movie star to run off and abandon me for a day at home on the couch!"

Yuri felt himself smile wider, "Je suis désolé, maman."

She shook her head, "Sorry, my ass."

"Pardonne moi, maman."

Valerie flicked her hair over her shoulder and held out her arms, "Only if I'm invited to the wedding, sweetie."

"Of course you are."

He walked into the woman's warm arms as she hugged him tightly. Valarie had practically been a mother figure to him on set when Mama Nikiforov wasn't available and with his own mother being who she was. Relief flooded him as she pulled back and gave him a warm smile, patting his cheek lovingly as she gazed up at him.

"Congratulations, amoureux." She said before pecking him on both cheeks in greeting. He smiled and nodded softly, "Thank you. Care to come in? Juli is half awake on the couch, but he'll be excited to meet you."

"I want to see the man who is taking my sweet little man's hand in marriage." Yuri's stomach rolled at the thought but nodded.

"Of course."

"We also brought you dinner." Yuri looked up from the short woman to see the tall silver-haired man and the dark-haired Japanese man behind her, a large pot of something held in Yuuri's hands.

"Sorry, Yura. She was adamant that she see you," Viktor smiled and came to pat the blonde on the head.

Yuuri blushed and nudged his husband in the ribs, "You were worried too. Don't deny it."

"Of course. Either way," Viktor held up the plastic bag in his hands from where it had been hanging at his side, "I brought wine! And Yuuri made katsudon."

Yuri felt a smile drift onto his lips as he gazed at the three people in front of him, "You guys are the best."

 **A/N:(** Okay…I know, I know, I am a day late. I'm sorry. For whatever reason yesterday I was exhausted and slept most of the day, plus it was my five-year-old sister's birthday so we got to do a lot of celebrating with that. But alas, I have a chapter for y'all. Personally, I had so many things I wanted to put in this chapter, but I could articulate those thoughts and ideas and put them into words so this is kind of a flop chapter, I know, but things will be picking up! I swear! In other news, I now have two new puppies now and they are adorable…at least they're adorable to me. So, birthdays, puppies, school and a shady filler chapter. That's what my week has been like… I hope you all have an awesome week and a beautiful day. – Sammy 3 **)**


	9. Otabek: Costars, Cats & Congratulations

**Heartache on the Big Screen**

 **Written by:** SadieAnnabethMellark ( porkcutletbowltrash)

 **Chapter 9 – Otabek: Costars, Cats and Congragulations**

o.O.o

"Hello, this is Evan."

"Evan!" Evan felt himself sigh as he leaned back in his seat at the coffee shop as the sing-song female voice echoed over the phone, "Sweetie, how long has it been?"

"Not long enough," He mumbled into the receiver, watching people on the street of LA scurry around him like busy working ants. It reminded him of his times in New York playing at Carnegie Hall and of his times in Washington D.C. where he had played for presidential functions more than one time. It was beautiful in the way at people seemed to glide around each other without even paying attention to their fellow mankind. How often had he seen some young teenager on their phone easily navigate around the slew of oncoming citizens without somehow being trampled by the madness? It was insane just how beautifully graceful one could be.

"Evan? Evan?" He made a noncommital sound as he continued to watch the passers-by on the street continue to move as they went. He watched as a small slender woman walked by, her hair slung in a low bun as she moved around in her leggings and black t-shirt. She looked like Yuri from behind, same soft hair and slender frame. She even had the same firm looking ass if he squinted.

"Evan? Oh for the love of God, OTABEK!" He snapped out of his character at the sound of his own name and blinked just as Viktor let out a groan from behind the camera.

"CUT!" He sighed and took the phone from his ear as he shook himself. Why in the hell was he thinking about Yuri? The guy was a total jerk in Otabek's opinion; it's not like he cared about the guy. So far he had been a dick to Otabek and he had also insulted his fans, something he found to be rather insensitive since it's the fans that give you that final push to the top in this business. Who cared if he hadn't seen Yuri since his engagement was announced? It had nothing to do with him and it wasn't like he really cared about it. Who cared if Yuri was getting married? Otabek didn't. He didn't care that Yuri was engaged to one of the upcoming greats in the art world; a painter by the name of Julian Bianchi who was rather good-looking in Otabek's opinion. He didn't care that it had been rumored that Yuri and Julian would be having a wedding at the Plaza in June or that they had been engaged in a small Chinese food establishment where they had supposedly fallen in love. He didn't care. He could care less.

At least, that's what he had told himself as he had stayed up all night after making a statement for the press to figure out what in the hell had happened after he had come home from his date with Kayla. God, he couldn't wait to drop her sorry ass after New York fashion week. He was tired of Kayla and her snotty ways of bringing the press into everything. She was a model who was obsessed with being in The Sun and TMZ's graces. The more asshat reporters fell to their knees for her, the more empowered she felt.

"Otabek! What the hell?" Viktor said as he slid up to the coffee table where Otabek was slouching.

"Sorry, Viktor. I'm just out of it."

Viktor hummed and nodded, "I can tell. This is our thirty-eighth take on this scene."

"The timing is kind of weird in the conversation to me."

"No, it's not, You only got two lines in before you fell off the boat. You're just distracted." Viktor folded his arms and looked down at him.

"Viktor," Otabek turned to see Yuuri gliding up behind the silver-haired director, his sunglasses covering his hazel eyes as he frowned slightly, "I know you're frustrated, but just relax."

"Yuuri," You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to see the exasperation roll of Viktor, "This is literally a 42-second scene and we've done how many takes?"

"Thirty-eight," Otabek supplied the Russian turned to look at him with an unamused expression.

"That's not funny,"

"You said I was distracted. I was proving to you I'm not distracted now." Otabek leaned back in his chair and spun the empty coffee cup that they were using as a prop in his hands.

"Viktor, why don't we take a break?" Yuuri hummed as he came to lean into Viktor's side, "You're getting cranky."

"I'm not cranky!"

Yuuri eyes the spluttering man and arched an eyebrow, "Sure, whatever you say. How about some coffee and something to eat during a five-minute break and then we'll do one more take. I think a break will allow Beka to refocus too."

Otabek could see Viktor wanted to argue to just push forward and do another take, but it seemed like he thought a break was a good idea. Finally, the Russian man spoke, "Alright, a short break but I want you back on track, Otabek. We have to fit in two more scenes today. It's already bad enough that Yuri didn't show up to set today again!"

"Vitya," Yuuri warned as he began to push his hangry husband towards the refreshments table that was set up 30 yards or so away. Viktor seemed to grumble slightly but allowed Yuuri to steer him away. Yuuri himself seemed relieved to see his husband go for a moment before he sat himself down in one of the cafe chairs and faced Otabek.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

Yuuri rolled his eyes and arched an eyebrow, "We dated remember? I know that look."

Otabek sighed and gave Yuuri a small smile, "I can't get anything past you, can I?"

Yuuri's smile was wry as he gazed at his ex, "Never. Now, spill the beans before Viktor comes back and murders us both."

He leaned back in his chair and gazed up at the bright blue sky of the city that almost never saw rain. There was no way he was gonna admit to Yuuri that he was thinking of someone he shouldn't be, "I meet with Bowlero on Saturday."

"He finally is giving you the alternative album?" Yuuri leaned forward in his chair excitedly as he smiled at Otabek, "That's great!" When Otabek had told Yuuri what had happened with his initial meeting with Bowlero after all his demo tracks and his people and Natasha talking, Yuuri had been furious. They had met for drinks after work and he had let himself go off the rails after a few beers. Yuuri and Viktor both seemed to be seething. "That's why you're leaving Hollywood records in the first place!" Yuuri had growled in between sips of his martini, "He liked the alternative demos you gave him, right? Right!" This is when Viktor would nod encouragingly to his husband in agreement. Yuuri, ever the seemingly soft-spoken meek man, was vocal when he was pissed off and if Viktor was anything like Otabek, seeing Yuuri angry was a huge turn on as long as it wasn't directed at him.

"Well," Otabek wished he had something to take the edge off (because this whole situation was stressful beyond belief) or he could tell Yuuri that he was getting his beloved alternative album. Instead, he said, "We're still working out the kinks…"

Yuuri eyed him but nodded anyway, "Your alternative tracks were good, at least the few you let me listen to back in the day were good. You should put 'Dope Goldfish' on the album if you get a chance."

Otabek knew Yuuri was teasing slightly, his old alternative songs were absolute garbage and 'Dope Goldfish' was not, by any means, an exception, "That'd go over perfectly. Hey, Bowlero, listen, man, I got this great track called 'Dope Goldfish' which I sang at my goldfishes funeral five years ago. I hope you don't mind."

Yuuri let out a laugh and Otabek gave a soft smile. The truth was, it didn't matter how long ago it had been, Yuuri was beautiful when he laughed, "It'll be top of the charts." When Otabek hummed in response, Yuuri continued, "You should go get some coffee. We start rolling again in a few minutes, but maybe it'll give you a little bit of a boost. I still do like you as a friend and it'd be a shame if Viktor lost his cool with you."

o.O.o

Coffee had been consumed quickly and they had gotten back to shooting. Otabek had almost made it through the whole scene, before accidentally pronouncing something wrong, but Viktor allowed him to do another take since he had made it at least 30 seconds into the under a minute scene. Otabek easily presented the scene with grace on the second take and Viktor seemed satisfied enough to move on. Yuuri shot him a friendly smile as he followed Viktor over to the side of the set where they could quickly get together with the department heads to decide which scene to conquer next. Otabek was happy to sit in the café chair and just watch as people milled about, some being crew members, others being pedestrians across the street that had maneuvered around the fangirls that were lining the secured barrier all wanting to get a look at him as he performed. He had already gone over and signed a few things as well as took a few selfies today to pacify the crowds, but it seemed to have only nullified them for so long.

He stood and stretched for a moment before sliding from behind the café table. They had at least another fifteen minutes before they'd start rolling again and he really didn't mind coming to see his fans, after all they had held pull him to where he was today and that was something he believed should be repaid to them. The group of fans saw him stand and it was if they collectively held their breath to see if he was coming over to meet them and as they saw him turn in their direction they began to scream all at once in tandem. He could never understand why celebrities could never like their fans. He just couldn't picture hating his fans as a group. Sure he'd met people he didn't like, but he also had met several people who had been amazing. All the work they had put into him and his career had been breathtaking when he stepped back to admire it. He knew people said that fans never knew the "real" them, that they didn't know them and therefore it was just an unhealthy obsession, but to him, that was the biggest load of bullshit he had ever heard in his life. He never doubted the love his fans had for him and he never would. Sure, they may not know what his life is like realistically. Sure, he didn't know each and every one of them by name and what their favorite color was or if they enjoyed eating noodles on a Saturday night while watching Netflix. But he did know that something about him had given them some form of entertainment and absolutely nerdy levels of enjoyment, and they had done the same for him.

He gave a lazy smile as he walked over to the crowd of people, signing things as he enjoys quick spurts of conversation and taking pictures with guys and girls alike. He enjoyed multiple amounts of hugs and high fives. He could've stood there for at least another hour enjoying being in the spotlight of his beloved fans but before long, a security guard came up and began leading him away.

"Thank you guys for being awesome!" He called behind him as he was carefully led back towards the set. He smiled and waved at them once more as they screamed happily at him, calling out that they loved him.

"You're very gracious, I must say," Otabek looked away from the mass of people that were still milling about to face the person who was now placed in front of him. He scrunched his eyebrows slightly at the slender woman in front of him. Her auburn hair was cut short in a very fashionable in trend style, its ends curling perfectly making her look like a beautiful modern day redheaded Marilyn Monroe. Round blue eyes drifted over him as if inspecting him before seeming to fill with satisfaction and allowing her thin lips to curl into a regal smile. She held herself with the same grace as Kayla, but she didn't care the same air of a soured attitude with it, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Altin."

He eyed her softly before allowing himself to give her a soft smile of recognition, "And you as well, Miss..."

She stretched out her hand, "Mila. My name is Mila Babavicha."

Otabek hummed and took the woman's hand in his own from where she held it out to shake. He smiled at her as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. He had always been dubbed the "charmer" of Clash 47, playing the heartstrings of his fans like the sweet sultry tune of a viola. It had been one of the aspects that he had been trained to perfect for the media; please the camera and the camera will please you.

"Beka!" He smiled at the woman who was blushing slightly and smiling at him with fevor as he turned to look over his shoulder at Yuuri who was gliding up to him with some notes balanced under his arm and a hot cup of coffee in his hand. He must've finished his meeting with Viktor and the other heads of the crew who were deciding what to tackle next.

Yuuri smiled softly at the two of them and rearranged his notes to have a free hand so he could shake Mila's hand, "Miss Babavicha."

"It's Mila, sweetie. Just Mila."

Yuuri smiled and nodded softly in respect, "Mila. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I've heard many wonderful things about you from Viktor."

"Ahh Yes!" Mila's eyes drifted back over to Otabek who was watching the two of them politely, "Viktor is amazing, isn't he? As soon as he said that he was working on a romantic drama, I knew that this was the part for me."

"You're newer to Hollywood aren't you?"

Mila nodded, her smile wavering for a moment before the air of passion reignited in her eyes once more, "Well, yes, but I've been taking a lot of time off recently. The movie industry hasn't been putting out many quality scripts recently, so when I heard that this script was coming out, I knew I needed to ask Vitya for a part."

Yuuri gave a slight blush, "I think you'll play the part of Vanessa very well."

"Vanessa?" Otabek finally asked as he eyed Yuuri. This woman would be playing Vanessa? The sultry ex-lover of Evan who would be trying to do everything she could to get her loving boyfriend back from the "clutches of homosexuality" as she would often say. He wasn't an idiot. He had read the script. Vanessa had many moments where she would be doing everything she could to get Evan to fall back in love with her once more. The thought of it had made Otabek's stomach churn when he had read the script initially and he still hadn't been happy with that part of the script, but he supposed that it was an important part at the end of the day, "You're playing the Villain then?"

Mila hummed for a moment, long eyelashes batting softly at pale cheeks, "Villain is such an…unaesthetically pleasing word. I prefer the term antagonist."

Otabek raised his eyebrows slightly at that as awkward silence stood between the three of them for a moment.

"Well," Yuuri finally broke the tension and turned to Otabek, "We were initially going to shoot a scene with you and Yuri today but since he's MIA for the day, we'll just be shooting scene 13 with you and Mila and then you can call it a day."

"Sounds great."

Mila hummed in agreement, "My first scene with Otabek Altin, I'm excited."

Otabek turned to her and gave a small smirk like smile, "Welcome to the cast, Miss Mila."

o.O.o

Scene 13 took a couple more hours to finish, but once Otabek was free, he was happy to go. Mila was seemingly nice, but none to shy to be clingy. He didn't remember Mila's character, Vanessa, being as clingy in the original script as Mila had portrayed her. Not that Otabek minded, but he wasn't used to the idea of doing such an intimate scene with someone he hadn't met beforehand.

But at least now he was officially free for the day. He was allowed to go home and rest and relax once he picked Jasqui up from the groomers. Normally he bathed Jasqui on his own in the shower, but he had been in the mood to pamper his cat with kitty caps and a deep tissue catnip massage so he had taken her into this cute little groomers he had found on Yelp. The place had seemed especially nice when he had dropped her off that morning, cute pictures of animals dorning the walls of the boutique looking section of the store. The counter had been formed in the shape of a cartoon dog and a posh looking cat curled up together, purring as they slept together in perfect harmony.

Overall, Otabek had felt comfortable leaving Jasqui in the hands of the tiny elderly woman who had been perched behind the counter that morning. But now, he was ready to pick up his loving companion and head home for a night of cuddling and songwriting.

He parked his car on the street and strolled into the small little shop as the sun blazed down on the city below. The bell on the door jangled and a young woman sashayed out from the back to greet him.

"How can I help you today, sir?"

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Jasqui." He gave the lady behind the counter a smile as she blushed and nodded to him. She had obviously recognized him, he could tell by the eager look in his eye.

"Sure thing. I'll go get her, Mr. Altin." The girl said dreamily as she turned and swayed into the background. He let his eyes wander around the room and smiled at the multiple pictures of animals that had adorned the wall entitled 'Our Furry Friends!' at the top. He moved closer to the wall and let his eyes wander over the pictures of hundreds of adorable animals and their owners. He spotted an adorable looking calico sitting on top of its owners head lovingly as the girl reclined back on the couch. A picture of two adorable Goldendoodles snuggling also caught his eye and he couldn't help but coo slightly at the sight. Otabek didn't hate dogs by any means, but with his life and schedule, Jasqui had been his best choice and she had been his loving companion.

The bell over the door jingled as it was opened and another client came in. Otabek honestly wasn't trying to eavesdrop but as soon as he heard the voice he looked over his shoulder to eye the newcomer in the shop.

"I'm here for my cat, Potya."

"I'll go get him Mr. Plisetsky," Another girl said as she followed the girl that had gone to get Jasqui for him. Yuri Plisetsky was decked out in a pair of ratty black joggers and grey t-shirt. Sunglasses perched on his silky blonde hair that was pulled up into a messy bun to keep it from falling into his face. He hadn't seemed to notice Otabek yet, he was too busy scrolling through his phone to have noticed him. That's when Otabek noticed the shiny golden band that Yuri was wearing on his finger where soon a wedding band would sit.

He opened his mouth to say something but before he even got the chance the girl that went to retrieve Jasqui and the girl that had helped Yuri had come back looking slightly nervous, "Uhm, Mr. Plisetsky, Mr. Altin will you follow us. There's something you need to see."

Otabek felt his heart give a jolt and suddenly he was moving quickly after the two girls who let them back behind the counter. Yuri was moving just as quickly, almost causing a collision between the two to fit through the door in the counter to the back.

"What happened?" Yuri asked not even taking notice of his costar and nemesis.

"Yeah, what happened?" He seconded.

The girl helping Otabek turned to look over her shoulder, "Well, uhm…"

"You see," the other girl said as she pushed into the back where the kennels stood with meowing cats waiting to be picked up, "well…they won't let us touch them."

"What?" Yuri said with irritation, "What do you mean they won't let you touch them?"

"Uhm," The girl helping Otabek said as they came to stop in front of a large kennel, "See."

In sync, Otabek and Yuri stooped slightly to look in the kennel where Jasqui, her gleaming white fur was curled up with color-point ragdoll cat (this must've been Potya, Otabek guessed) and were purring happily. Potya was rubbing the top of Jasqui's head lovingly in between licking behind Jasqui's ears with gentle care.

"Open the cage," Yuri growled next to him. The girl helping Otabek opened the cage and Yuri began to reach his hands in as Otabek stepped back when a loud hissed caused him to halt, "Potya, come here." Yuri said with the tenderest voice Otabek had ever heard the blonde use.

Another hiss ensued, but Yuri pressed forward and began to try and pull the two apart. Yuri hissed himself and pulled back examining his forearm that had obviously been scratched.

Yuri's green orbs turned to glare at him, "What did your cat do?"

Otabek blinked and then glared back at Yuri, "Jasqui didn't do anything."

"Potya has never scratched me before, so obviously he had to have done something."

"She," Otabek clarified, "didn't do anything. Anyways, who hasn't been clawed by their cat at least at some point in time? Let me try you, big wuss." He pushed Yuri out of the way who was looking ready to spit fire and began to coo at the two intertwined kittens.

"Jasqui, baby, its daddy. Come here." He reached in and paused momentarily as both cats paused and began to hiss, but pushed forward. Claws dug into his skin as enraged meows began to sound. He grabbed onto Jasqui, even as she flailed to get away and back to her newfound cuddle buddy, and pulled her out of the kennel, screech like meows coming from her the whole time. He held her struggling in his arms as he stepped away so Yuri could grab Potya from the confines of the kennel.

With both cats flailing, yet separated, Yuri and Otabek turned to face each other as the two employees looked between them nervously. The air was tense and the silence was even tenser. This was the first time in almost a week of MIA days on set that Otabek had seen his costar. He couldn't help but feel that small little flip in his stomach as he looked at the glaring blonde and he defiantly couldn't help the smirk that came onto his lips as he spoke, "Congratulations…"

 **A/N:(** Okay, I know I took a week off, but I'm sorry. I was burnt out and I've been sick and so this chapter just kind of got put on hold. However, good news, full chapters are back. No more mini-chapters for now at least. And I wanted to reward ya'lls patience with a full chapter so voila! Anyways, it has been a crazy busy week and I'm working on finishing up this zine piece I have going on which will be released on Valentine's Day this year, so that's exciting news. What did you all think of this chapter this week though? I'm curious. We have a new character and we finally got some more Otayuri interaction. Plus, we got some cute kitties is the major plus, right? Right? I'm the only one who agrees? Okay, well I tried. I hope you lovelies have a great week. – Sammy 3 **)**


	10. Sophie: What Beka Doesn't Know

**Heartache on the Big Screen**

 **Written by:** SadieAnnabethMellark ( porkcutletbowltrash)

 **Chapter Ten – Sophie: What Beka Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him**

o.O.o

Sophie was still reeling at the fact that she was on her way to California. Of course she knew she would be coming sooner or later, but the fact that she would be flying out almost a month earlier than planned had made her practically giddy. That meant an extra month with Beka and a sooner escape from the dullness that her hometown of Bellevue, Nebraska. It meant a chance at least some private time with her boyfriend, Nick Shelling, over the phone.

She eagerly leaned closer to the window, ignoring the sleeping woman who was sat between her and the window and gazed out at the bright shining buildings of Burbank below them. She was almost there after almost a whole day of traveling. Her morning had started bright and early at 4:30 am when she had arrived at the airport in Omaha to get on a plane to Denver. Then she had a layover in Denver for a few hours, which originally had sounded a little nice since she would be able to stretch, but unfortunately it wasn't. She had ended up sitting in a chair worse than the plane seat and she had an elderly man engage her in a conversation about how to ween the best maple syrup from a maple tree (something she didn't think would ever be useful, but she was polite enough to listen to him ramble). After that fiasco, she boarded onto the plane to Burbank and now here she was. The sun was getting lower in the sky, but she still had at least another hour or two of day light left before the sun would begin to set behind the rolling California hills. She could understand why Otabek had come to love California; the sight of it was beautiful and regal, a promise that life was suddenly getting better.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Sophie didn't glance away from the window as the crackling voice echoed around the airplane cabin, "If you will please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare to land. The weather in Burbank today is a balmy 95 degrees with a soft 2 mph breeze. The time is currently 4:28 pm and, as always, we thank you for flying United Airlines. Welcome to the lovely city of Burbank, California."

o.O.o

The Hollywood Burbank Airport was somehow regal and yet a dump at the same time. Grey speckled walls on the inside of the terminal and stucco pueblo style exterior outside near the outdoor baggage claim area. People swarmed around her like ants scurrying along the sidewalk in dizzying circles, waiting for their baggage to come up from the underground workings of the baggage area and hailing taxi's for rides home. The place was seemingly busy for a Thursday afternoon, but she wasn't sure if it was a busy travel day or if it was just naturally busy in Burbank. Sophie assumed the later as she began pushing through the weaving crowds of people to find her contact.

Over the phone, she had spoken to Otabek's manager a few times. She had seemed friendly and had offered to pay the difference for her to fly out a month early to surprise Otabek once he had gotten home from New York fashion week. After finally getting her mother to agree, she and Natasha had planned everything out and all had gone swimmingly so far. If she could just find her in the crowds of the Burbank baggage claim.

Sophie squeezed between two Greek women arguing with each other and finally spotted someone who didn't fit in with the lower middle class that was swarming around. She first noticed the woman's stark white blonde hair that hung around her angular cheeks in an elegant curly bob that she had obviously styled for at least an hour. Above the sharp cheeks, sat equally sharp eyes like those of a bird of prey; navy orbs that could make the stubbornest of Midwest women cower to any proposition on the table. Her lips were the dark burgundy of dried blood on her flawless fair skin. Long legs were dressed in beautiful shinning black heels and an equally dark pencil skirt.

The woman's hawk eyes turned to Sophie as if she could feel her eyes on her and with a smile she waved, "Sophie?"

"Yes…"

Hawk eyes softened ever so slightly as he gave a happy chuckle, "I'm Natasha, we spoke over the phone."

"It's very nice to finally meet you in person," Sophie gave a small smile in return to the woman who was apparently Otabek's manager. She could see how this woman got things done, she would glare at them and they would automatically be signing something.

"You as well. How was the flight?"

"A little bumpy, but not bad."

"Good. I use to love flying United before I started working in the industries." Natasha gave her another smile and pulled something from a pocket in her pencil skirt. A shiny black car key now dangled between her long slender fingers, "Ready to go to your new home?"

o.O.o

Sophie decided that Natasha was both amazing and terrifying within the twenty-minute drive from the airport to Otabek's house. Though she was only dressed in a chiffon blouse and her pencil skirt, the starkness of it all on her fair skin made the smooth cloth look like armor in the Hollywood sunlight. Her voice was melodic like a siren's, beautiful and serene but it would ultimately lead you to a doom worse than death if you danced with it to much. Sophie made herself comfortable in the corner of the chic looking convertible that Natasha owned, looking out the window at the traffic and places passing by. Burbank was not as beautiful from the ground as it was from the sky, but it was still warm and strangely inviting to her as the sun beat down on the car in the afternoon sun.

"—I'll be leaving you my key for now, but I want it back as soon as your brother gets back from New York City."

This caught Sophie's attention and she turned to look at the profile of the blonde sitting next to her, "You have a key to my brother's house?"

"Well, where did you think you'd be staying?"

"That's not what I meant…" Sophie sighed softly.

"Let's just say that Otabek and I don't mind sharing a space occasionally." Natasha purred as she gazed at Sophie out of the corner of her eye for a mere moment, looking at the girl with the eyes of a falcon.

"So," She asked, "You and Beka are together?"

"Something like that…"

Sophie pursed her lips in irritation. She knew Natasha was lying. Beka would've mentioned her if he had been in love with her, "You don't really peg me as his type."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sophie held back a small smirk at the way Natasha spat the question at her, "I dunno. He just pegs me as a guy who loves hard to get women." That was a bold-faced lie, but what Natasha didn't know couldn't hurt her, at least where Otabek was concerned.

Natasha seemed to turn this over in her mind for the rest of the drive, which was a godsend for Sophie. The woman sure could ramble and the silence was blissful after the day of traveling. The convertible pulled up in front of a large cream colored American Foursquare that was surrounded by a wrought iron fence to keep trespassers off the obvious faux grass the made up the small front lawn. Sophie spotted the pure white cat sunning herself in one of the big bay window and immediately felt the excitement of coming to California return. When had she last seen Jasqui? Beka had left her here in California last time he came home, so it had been over a year. The cat had immediately taken to her the times she had come across Sophie, but would this time show the same result? She sure hoped so. Sophie wasn't sure she would make it the first few nights alone in California without Beka and without a cat companion until he returned home.

Natasha pulled into the driveway and parked with a smirk on her face as if she was showing off her own small mansion and not her clients.

"Welcome home, Sophie."

o.O.o

After getting her settled and making sure she had a key, Natasha left and Sophie couldn't have been happier. As soon as the woman was out the door, she flopped down on the couch and let out a sigh of relief. She was finally alone. She was finally home. Home was now with Beka and Jasqui in California. Her intricately dreamed up future was now a reality.

A soft nudge to her hand from where she had curled up on the couch made her open her eyes (when had she closed them?). She smiled as she saw the white fur of the ragdoll cat that was eyeing her with love.

"Hey, Jasqui, baby." She cooed as she reached out to scratch behind the cat's ears and was happy to find the cat gave no resistance, "Do you remember me?" A gentle purr sounded from Jasqui's chest as she snuggled closer to her.

"I'm glad you didn't forget me," Sophie mumbled softly as she pulled the cat closer, curling closer into the couch. She was so exhausted and Otabek's couch was so comfy. Maybe a nap wouldn't have been a bad idea. Jasqui was there to keep her warm, Natasha was gone, and, if she knew Beka, there was a whole drawer of takeout menus from great food places around here somewhere. Her mom and Nick had been squared away for now, after she had sent them a text telling them both she was in Burbank and that she would call them tonight. There was nothing else left to do but fall asleep.

As she started to lose consciousness, Sophie buried her nose in the soft fun of Jasqui's fur, letting her mind take her into a temporary oblivion.

o.O.o

It had been a day and a half since she had arrived and she had found herself having the energy of a pent-up kangaroo. Her mood to stay curled up in the house and not explore her new home was beginning to grow old and her time to freely explore LA without Otabek right next to her, watching her every move, was running short.

It wasn't that she didn't love her brother; Otabek, after all, was her best friend, her older brother and her favorite person. But he hovered. He hovered and he worried and he was protective. He would never let her go out on the town on her own in a place like Los Angeles. He barely let her go into Omaha with friends without being in the throes of worry. If she wanted to have the max opportunity at exploration, now was the time to go. Natasha wouldn't be checking on her until the morning and it wasn't like Beka would know if she had slipped out for a while. Hell, he didn't even know she was here to begin with. What Beka didn't know couldn't hurt him could it.

But even as she looked up at the sign above the place, Sophie was beginning to second guess herself. She had seen this place on the way to Beka's and had immediately been drawn in by the odd name and the rustic looking building.

The Silent Glass Bar.

She hadn't been out to a bar without another person with her before. Nick had gone with her many a time and so had a few of her girlfriends when they were in desperate need of a wilder Girls Night Out that didn't involve painting their nails and watching Clueless, Mean Girls and other "so trashy, its good" chick flicks. She had never been by herself before though and the thought of stepping inside, fake ID in hand and grabbing a drink by herself was a little nerve-wracking. What if she got kicked out? Or worse, what if they called the police? Sleepy little Bellevue didn't care if you were drinking under age, they didn't blink twice at a fake ID, but California might have a problem with a 17 year old walking into a bar and ordering an appletini.

It's gonna be fine, she thought as she took a step closer to the door, it's your first night in California. It's not like Beka is gonna allow you to do this once he's back. Live a little.

Live a little. That was a good plan. Besides, Sophie concluded, with the dark lipstick on her lips and the cocktail dress that she had bought for such occasions, she easily could pass for a college girl looking for a good time. With a deep breath to steady her racing heart, she stepped into the door of The Silent Glass.

At the front of the counter stood the bouncer who immediately looked her up and down, his cool eyes gauging whether or not she was, in fact, over 21. He looked like the stereotypical bouncer; a big brawny man with tattoos up and down his arms, a tight t-shirt stretching across a well-defined chest. He easily looked like he lived for lifting in his free time.

"Welcome to the The Silent Glass. May I see your ID, Miss?" He asked with surprising smoothness for such a gruff looking man. Apparently he didn't deem her to be over 21 without an ID. At least he hadn't kicked her out already.

She immediately reached for her purse and pulled out her wallet, the fake ID sitting there like it was at the epitome of legitimacy. Her nibble fingers worked it out of her wallet and she immediately handed it to the bouncer, doing her best to look like she couldn't care less. They looked at you more if you fidgeted nervously and so it was always important that you stay calm, cool, collec—

"Enjoy your drinks, Miss," The bouncer handed her back her ID and gave her a smile, allowing her to pass back into the busy life of the bar. She had made it. She had made it!

"Thank you," Sophie purred softly to keep up the persona as she grabbed for her license and put it back in her purse. She started sliding past the bouncer when he spoke once more.

"Oh and Miss?"

"Hmmm?" She paused and turned to look at him.

He bit his lip for a second as if he was rethinking what he was going to say before leaning closer to her, "Never leave your drink unattended tonight."

She nodded softly. That was a cardinal rule of going to a bar; of course, she wouldn't leave her drink somewhere, "Okay. I won't. Thank you."

She walked past the bouncer and finally was able to take in the scenery and feel of The Silent Glass. All the bars she had been too in Bellevue had been small time bars and taverns. It was wear the soccer moms gathered during Happy Hour for their weekly drinks and where the dead-enders sipped the most expensive alcohol they could afford. It hosted the many football fans on Sunday during the games and sported the raging community college students on Fridays and Saturdays.

The Silent Glass wasn't like anything Sophie had ever seen. A long flourishing bar stood in the center of the room with glowing counter tops that made it gleam in the dim lighting. The people perched there were all looking rather beautiful in dresses and slacks. Some wore nice pairs of jeans and a tie to keep it more casual. Everything was in a gleaming glow as a calm blue from the blue wall sconces that were hung around the edges of the place, where people were mingling around in booths and the dance floor. Music played softly in the background allowing for people to chatter amongst themselves. Everything seemed…grownup and yet young in environment.

Sophie was automatically feeling more at ease by the minute.

She made her way down the steps into the bar are a and perched herself at the counter where a bar tender was passing off a couple of beers to a nicely dressed man.

"What can I get for you, Miss?" Sophie bit her lip in thought as she looked at the bartender behind the counter. She couldn't deny the woman was rather cute with her sandy hair tied up in a messy updo and her big brown eyes. Blinking, Sophie was suddenly hit with the memory of when she and her boyfriend Nick had sat next to each other on his couch a few months into their relationship and they had looked at pictures. Before his transition, Nick had looked exactly look the girl standing in front of her; soft and sweet in only the way that her loving boyfriend could be. God, she missed her boyfriend already.

"Uhm," Sophie swallowed down the pit that had been growing in her throat and gave the woman a smile, "I'll take an appletini, please?"

"One appletini, coming up." She tossed Sophie another smile and moved away to make her drink as Sophie's eyes wandered the place again. She knew Nick would have loved this place if he was here. He would've pulled her onto the dance floor to dance to the music that was playing around the hall and would've enjoyed curling up in a booth in the back with her while they shared drinks. He would have teased her for ordering the most rookie martini ever while taking a sip from her drink and pushing his beer towards her for her to take a sip.

"Here you are Miss, one appletini."

Sophie turned back to the bartender and gave her a smile, "Thanks." She pulled the green liquid towards her and took a sip of it, the thought of Nick back home in Bellevue still sweet and yet sharp on her mind.

o.O.o

She was on her third appletini at this point and she was looking at a picture of Nick longingly on her phone. Was moving to California the right choice?

She shook herself.

Of course it was. This was the start of her future in California. This was the beginning of her life outside of Bellevue, Nebraska. She was just missing her loving, sweet boyfriend who would do anything for her and would love this bar and would keel over for these appletinis even though he would defiantly make fun of her for ordering them.

She set her phone down and rested her heads in her hands. Nick would be flying out over Thanksgiving Break, Spring Break and would be moving in with his Aunt over the summer. He would be here in a few months. She just needed to make it through this.

"Head up, sweetie or I'm gonna have to help you out…" She looked up at and found one of the bar's cocktail waitresses placing a glass of what looked like water in front of her.

"Thank you," Sophie mumbled softly as she reached for the glass that had just been placed in front of her.

"No problem, honey." The waitress said as she picked up two empty glasses next to Sophie and walked behind the bar to dispose of them. The water was cold in her throat, but it was refreshing, "You look like you've had a rough day."

"No," Sophie hummed as she took another sip of her water, "I-I'm just missing my boyfriend. I'm new to the area and he stayed back home to finish school."

The waitress hummed as she began wiping down the counter, "That's rough. Long distance can be really rough on a relationship."

"Yeah. We talk all the time but I still miss him."

The waitress flicked her brown hair over her shoulder and gave her a smile, "You should find someone to help ease the loneliness."

Sophie squinted at the woman, "Uhm…what do you mean?"

"I was your age once. I've been brokenhearted. The best cure is to find another man."

Sophie turned her eyes down to the counter and pouted her lips. Her cheeks and neck were growing warm as she bore into the counter, "I love Nick though."

"So that's his name?" The waitress hummed once more, "We have a Nate on staff who is pretty friendly. He's about your age, maybe a few years older."

Sophie shifted in her seat and took another sip of her water, "I think I'll pass."

"Sophie?" She turned around at the sound of the familiar accented voice wafting through the air towards her. She would recognize the unruly jet black hair and round brown eyes that were hidden behind the blue frames of a pair of square-shaped glasses.

Her relief at escaping the uncomfortable conversation with the cocktail waitress immediately soured, "Yuuri…"

"Oh my god. It's been forever since I last saw you." A smile graced onto thin pale lips as the Japanese man took the open spot next to her. It was then that she noticed the man with silver blonde hair and startling blue eyes settling onto the barstool on the other side of him. He was tall and lean, dressed in a cream colored sweater and soft brown blazer. He could have easily fit in the pages of a Men's Vogue magazine with his sharp angular cheeks and naturally pouted lips.

Sophie immediately knew who this was.

Viktor Nikiforov: UCLA allumuni and Nora Effron's personal protégé.

Viktor Nikiforov: Emmy Award-winning director.

Viktor Nikiforov: Yuuri Katsuki's beloved husband of two years.

Viktor Nikiforov: The man who rubbed salt in Beka's wounds.

She turned back to her appletini and took a large gulp. She was seeing red. She had been there on the phone with Beka for hours after Yuuri had broken it off. She had been the one who had picked up the pieces and had glued her brother back together. She had been the one who had cried with him, laughed with him and raged with him. And here was the sick bastard who had broken her best friend, her favorite person, her brother sitting here acting like nothing had happened.

She was in a state of wanting to punch Yuuri and run away at the same time. She could easily reach out and touch him, he was just two nudges away from her after all. She could easily make a fist and put her weight into the punch like Beka had taught her. There was no way in hell she could run away from these two, anyways. They would call Otabek and tell him that she was here in California and more importantly that she was here in California in a bar under age and drinking.

Realistically, neither option was plausible without worse consequences. Sophie took another large gulp of the appletini in front of her.

"Uhm, I guess we caught you on bad timing then…" Yuuri said softly. She could feel him looking at her profile, staring at her worriedly. Why did he still care about her? Its not as if he loved Beka…its not as if he still cared for Beka.

"Horrible timing," Sophie grumbled between another large gulp. She swallowed hard and felt the warm tingling of alcohol in her system. She was beginning to feel rather light, "Could you possibly never catch me?"

She didn't need to look at Yuuri to feel the sad pout on his lips, "How many have you had?"

"None of your damn business…" She snapped as she set her drink down. The warmth was traveling up her body in waves, making her comfortable and at ease. It was like a warm bed, comfy and relaxing. She could get lost in its plushness and heat. She could let go of her anger for a moment and rest. She could close her eyes.

But she didn't. Her anger was still to fierce to let go ad surrender it to the sudden rush of warmth flowing in her veins.

She saw Yuuri wince out of the corner of her eye, "Soph, how did you even—"

"I told you it was none of your damn business, Yuuri!"

Yuuri leaned closer to her to speak to be kept from being overheard, "The only reason I'm not tattling on you for being underage is because I don't want you to get arrested. Your brother would be devastated if he—"

Sophie found a harsh chuckle swelling from between her lips, "Like you care about Otabek."

"I do."

"No, you don't. Don't lie to me, Katsuki." Sophie turned her head to face the concerned one of the Japanese man, "You don't give a flying fuck about Beka. You don't. Never have. Never will."

A loud clearing of the throat made Sophie's brown eyes flicker up to the blue ones that were peeking around the mess of wild black hair, "I'm sorry but I don't think we've met," Viktor was speaking now, his hand stretching around Yuuri for a handshake and a collected mask spread across his features, "I'm Vik—"

"Viktor Nikiforov, I'm aware."

This made Viktor raise his eyebrows in slight surprise, but he let a lazy smile spread onto his lips, "You and Otabek are very similar, you know that?"

Sophie turned her glare to him fully, "He is my brother."

"He doesn't have your sass though. You're like a mix of—"

"How many drinks, Sophie?" Yuuri demanded in between them.

Sophie's glare glanced back to Yuuri for a moment before returning to Viktor's gaze, "A mix of what?"

"Hmmm," Viktor leaned against the bar and looked at her, "I think I'll keep that information to myself until you stop shouting at my husband."

"Fuck your husband," she growled, "and while you're at it, fuck yourself too."

"Gladly," Viktor purred as he grabbed the rum and coke that was sitting in front of him and raised it in a toast to her, "Now that we have our fucks out of the way, I would appreciate it if we talked like civilized human beings."

Warm long fingers wrapped onto her already hot skin of her wrist, "Sophie, how much?"

Sophie's eyes turned in the direction of Yuuri, but she was feeling more light headed by the minute. She was suddenly to warm as if the AC in the bar had gone out. The alcohol was flooding her veins and making her suddenly feel sleepy, like she could float off into the vastness of the ocean without a care in the world.

She opened her eyes at the loud snap of fingers in front of her face, "What?"

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Doesn't matter…"

"Yes, it does."

"She," Sophie pointed in the general direction of the bar to where the cocktail waitress had been, "said as long as I can keep my head up I can stay. My head is still up."

She heard Viktor distantly mumble something to Yuuri who was still staring at her with concerned brown eyes. They were almost the same color as Beka's if she focused on the flecks of gold in them. She almost wished Beka was here instead of Yuuri. Beka would've been pissed, but at least he wouldn't have been Yuuri or Viktor.

She was beginning to close her eyes again when her stomach lurched. Bile rose in her throat; she was going to throw up. She needed to throw up now or else.

She pushed off Yuuri as a hand came to her mouth. The world tilted and she swayed on her feet, her head was pounding, the sense of warmth was gone and had been replaced with overwhelming heat. She was vaguely aware of Yuuri standing as she tried to run towards the bathroom or out into the bushes out front. Her feet weren't cooperating and the world was still tilting.

"Sophie, let me—" But before Yuuri's words had fully left his mouth, Sophie was falling. Her heels had gotten in the way of her trying to regain motor movement and she was tipping forward towards the ground that was beginning to spin.

She was content to let herself hit the ground if the world would just stop spinning long enough for her to vomit, but before it could happen, two strong arms wrapped around her middle and heaved her to her feet.

"Woah," She looked up weakly at the face that was just barely hovering over her own. It wasn't the unruly hair of Yuuri or the platinum silver hair of Viktor that met her eyes, but instead it was soft blonde hair that surrounded the most beautiful jade eyes she had ever laid eyes on, "Obviously someone can't hold their liquor well…"

Sophie blinked a few times as she tried to make sense of the features on the face in front of her. She recognized those eyes; she had seen them many a time before. She had teased her brother about those eyes.

And just as it dawned on her who it was holding her up, she leaned forward and spewed appletini, water, and stomach acid onto Yuri Plisetsky's shoes.

 **A/N:(** First of all, I'm sorry for not posting last week. My English prof made us write this stupid ass paper on a very illegitimately based article and, because I was a slacker and super ADD on the day it was due, I went into crunch mode and took the whole day to write it. After that fiasco, I was exhausted, but as a peace offering this chapter is longer than most of the other chapters. Chapter ten is done and up…FINALLY! And we got a new pov this week. I promise next week we will be going back to Yuri's POV and the Otabek's POV in chapter 12. Consider this to be a special chapter. :D Wow…a lot happened in this chapter. I know it was a little fast paced, but this is going somewhere great-ish. I'm excited for where it's going, so I hope yall trust me to make this work out really well. I really wanted to try and add some of the beloved kitty-romance into this chapter but it just didn't work out but there will be more to come soon so just hang in there. Also, we need a ship name for the cats because honestly, I love their pairing so much (Leave suggestions in the comments if you want or send them to me on Tumblr). In other news, I'm gonna be in a zine! The Heartbeats zine will be coming out for pdf on Valentines Day! I hope you, lovelies, have a wonderful week! – Sam 3 **)**


End file.
